El Beso de la Noche
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry Potter en su dieciochoavo cumpleaños es llevado por su mejor amigo a una celebración, su vida hasta ese momento ha sido casi perfecta. Pero esa celebración y el hecho de cumplir dieciocho años traerá muchas consecuencias para él. Universo Alterno. Cazados y Vampiros ¿quién ganara la guerra?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, sí sé que me van a matar por comenzar una nueva historia, pero no pude evitarlo, a quienes no les gustan las historias de vampiros sería mejor que no leyeran esta, es un AU.**_

_**De toda la historia lo único que cojo prestado son los personajes y sus físicos, incluso moldearé un poco sus personalidades, ya me diréis si merece la pena o no la historia.**_

_**En este primer capítulo solo introduzco a una parte de los protagonistas, en el siguiente vendrá la otra cara de la moneda.**_

_**El beso de la noche:**_

_**El dieciochoavo cumpleaños.**_

Todo era perfecto, no comprendía porque Ron lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, pero sin duda no se arrepentía de estar ahí.

El ambiente era festivo y el lugar no tenía nada que envidiar a la gran ciudad, al día siguiente sería su dieciochoavo cumpleaños, y su mejor amigo desde hacía años se había empeñado en que se fueran a celebrar a escondidas de su padrino Sirius, esperaba que no se molestara demasiado con él por ello.

-Vamos Harry, a llegado el mejor momento de la celebración.

En los labios de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa pícara que le llamo en cierto modo la atención, de todos sus amigos, él, era el último en cumplir los dieciocho, sin embargo al ser la diferencia por unos meses no se apreciaba la diferencia de edades. Lo más extraño es que Ron no había invitado a nadie más a esa celebración.

Decía que al ser su mejor amigo, solo él tenía que estar presente, los demás no importaban. Sintió que tiraba de él con fuerza y lo siguió rompiendo a reír:

-Ya va, ya va, ¿por qué tan impaciente compañero?

Ron negó y su cabello rojo terminó de despeinarse por completo:

-Sí que hay prisa caballero, pues sino llegamos a tiempo no encontraremos sitio.

¿Sitio para qué?, se preguntó Harry a sí mismo perdido, sin embargo siguió a su mejor amigo sin protestar, juntos llegaron a la plaza central del pueblo, todos los jóvenes se habían dirigido hacía allí, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que desde la misma se podía llegar a cualquier sitio.

Todos los jóvenes se pusieron en un círculo y Ron tiró de él para que se uniese al mismo, recibió la mirada de los que se encontraban a ambos lados de él y le sonrieron dándole la bienvenida.

Harry notó que todos los que conformaban el corrillo eran chicos jóvenes de edades entre los dieciocho y veintialgo años. De repente el corrillo comenzó a girar al son de una melodía, se percató de que todos los chicos parecían esperar algo.

De todas partes comenzó a escucharse la voz de varias mujeres que comenzaban a proclamar:

-La dama elige, la dama escoge.

De alguna parte una muchacha ingresó en el corrillo y mientras los jóvenes seguían girando todos a su alrededor, ella levantó las manos hacía arriba y comenzó a girar, dio unas tres vueltas y de repente se detuvo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de varios jóvenes del corrillo.

En cuanto la joven bajó una de sus manos y la otra quedó extendida hacía delante, escuchó que decían:

-¿A quién escogerá?

-A ti.

Dijo la muchacha del interior del corrillo, esta señalaba a uno de los jóvenes y sonreía, sorprendido se percató de que lo único que podía distinguirse de la chica eran sus labios, todo lo demás quedaba escondido bajo una especie de máscara.

Esta cubría desde su nariz, incluida la misma, hasta el último de sus cabellos, los cuales estaban resguardados por una tela oscura que formaba parte de la máscara.

La joven se dirigió hacía el chico al cual había señalado y extendiendo ambas manos cogió su rostro entre ellas y terminó con la distancia, sus labios se posaron en los del chico y sus compañeros lo soltaron.

Este guiado por la chica quedó con ella en el centro, él y el resto comenzaron a girar sin dejar de besar al chico ambos giraron en el centro del círculo, una sola vez, y seguidamente salieron del mismo y se alejaron juntos.

Sorprendido vio como otras cinco muchachas repetían el mismo proceso, intentó buscar a Ron entre los jóvenes que quedaban, pero no consiguió localizarlo, las muchachas iban todas iguales solo cambiaba el color de su vestido o su máscara.

Eran chicas de todas las clases, desde altas, bajas, delgadas, normales, rellenitas, no había distinción, todas participaban y ellas eran las que escogían.

Llegó el turno de la séptima chica, las voces se elevaron y pese al mareo que comenzaba a sentir, Harry pudo distinguir que su vestido era de un color verde claro, ella comenzó a girar como habían echo todas las demás, no obstante, su baile era más grácil, incluso el corrillo de chicos se detuvo contemplando su magnífica forma de girar, su vestido se movía según ella lo hacía.

Miraba al cielo y reía feliz de poder seguir girando, de repente la chica paró y sin dudar señaló al frente y declaró:

-Tú serás mi caballero.

Harry se encontró como idiota mirando como la joven caminaba hacía él con una sonrisa en su rostro que le cortó la respiración, sintió un cosquilleo recorrer cada centímetro de su piel sin saber muy bien como actuar o qué hacer.

Esta llegó hasta él y sintió sus blanca y frías manos en su rostro, le dio el tiempo justo de fijar sus ojos en sus rosados labios antes de que ella lo besara.

Todo su cuerpo pareció arder en ese preciso instante, había besado a varias chicas con anterioridad, no obstante ninguna había empezado el beso, ni una sola lo había buscado de forma tan clara, sintió como lo soltaban los dos chicos que lo flanqueaban y se dejó llevar por ella hasta el centro del corrillo.

No escuchó las voces de todos retomando el baile y el ritual, solo sintió como comenzaba a girar con ella, no obstante no fue una simple vuelta como todos los anteriores, y al sentir la lengua de ella rozando sus labios no dudó en darle permiso para profundizar el beso.

Se dejó llevar por ella y sin dudar llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la pegó contra él, ella se separó de él y escuchó su risilla divertida:

-No, no mi joven caballero, usted no puede tocar.

Ella cogió una de sus manos y lo guio fuera del corrillo, se percató de que las otras seis parejas que ya habían abandonado el corrillo se encontraban cada cual en diferentes puntos, parecían puntos ya determinados.

La muchacha que lo guiaba lo llevó por una de las calles, desconcertado declaró:

-¿Dónde me lleváis mi señora?

Había decidido seguirle el juego, después de todo la fiesta estaba ambientada en esa época.

Ella no contestó a su pregunta y siguió caminando, cuando llegaron al final del pueblo se percató de que iban por el camino del bosque, ¿qué deseaba ella?, miró hacía la plaza de donde provenían las luces y cánticos de la fiesta.

Ella se detuvo y soltó su mano, caminó sola hasta quedarse con el bosque a sus espaldas y declaró:

-Mi joven señor, ¿será usted el caballero que venga a salvar a la dama en apuros?

Sonrió y todo él quiso responder que sí, pero ella no esperó su respuesta se introdujo rápidamente en el bosque mientras su risa se escuchaba en el mismo. Desconcertado y algo perdido debido al alcohol que ya había ingerido hasta el momento la siguió.

Descubrió un sendero y lo siguió, seguramente no sería tan tonta de no seguir el mismo. Al llegar al final se quedó helado contemplando a la muchacha ante él.

La luz de la luna la acariciaba con sutileza y el agua tras ella la hacía ver un personaje de los cuentos de hadas.

-¿Acaso sois una ninfa del bosque mi señora?

Ella rompió a reír divertida:

-Si lo fuese, ¿qué harías mi joven señor?

-Intentaría atraparos para siempre.

-Pero me gusta mi libertad, pero puedo permitiros atraparme por unos momentos.

Acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y besó sus labios, ella no dudo ni un solo segundo en responder a su beso, y profundizar el mismo. Se pegó a ella sin poder casi controlar el deseo que lo llevaba a desear estar más y más cerca.

Tenía que ser cosa del licor ingerido.

-¿Os gustaría daros un baño conmigo mi señor?

Declaró ella separándose de él lo justo, se sorprendió cuando ella llevó una de sus manos hacía atrás y se deshizo de un enganche al parecer, pues el vestido cayó limpiamente a la hierva bajo sus pies.

Se encontró con un cuerpo joven y deseable hasta casi la locura ante sus ojos, la muchacha no llevaba nada más que el vestido que acababa de dejar caer al suelo, por lo que no había lugar de su anatomía que los ojos verdes jade de Harry no pudieran acariciar.

Consiguiendo que estos se nublaron por el deseo en cuestión de segundos y que agradeciera a Ron lo indecible por llevarlo a ese lugar.

-Me temo señora que si voy con vos a ese lago no pueda aseguraros que dejaré intacta vuestra virtud.

Ella rio alegre y comenzó a internarse en el agua para declarar:

-Soy yo caballero la que no podrá asegurar que no perdáis la vuestra.

El cuerpo de ella quedó oculto bajo el agua, mientras no podía apartar la vista de la muchacha ante él. ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso?, dispuesto a no perder esa oportunidad como todo joven muchacho que se precie, comenzó a quitarse las ropas que llevaba, enseguida se introdujo en el agua.

Sintió los ojos de ella sobre su cuerpo y al verla morderse el labio inferior, supo que le gustaba lo que veía tanto como a él.

Ella se encontraba cerca de una piedra que había en medio del lago y parecía esperarlo impaciente, nadó hasta donde ella se encontraba y cuando rozó su rostro con su mano supo que era de verdad.

-No os desvanecéis.

-Podéis apostar que no.

Ya no llevaba la mascara puesta, por lo que pudo ver sus ojos ámbares fijos en los de él, sintió que se perdía en la profundidad de los mismos, era como si ella guardara los secretos del mundo en su interior.

Sus labios se encontraron sin demora, y ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello y sus dedos en su cabello negro azabache revuelto.

Él no podía distinguir el color del cabello de ella, pero supo que era una melena de rizos, más eran unos rizos suaves y que caían en cascada por su blanca espalda.

Sus manos viajaron rápidas hacía la cintura de ella y la pegaron a su cuerpo, el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos y las caricias del agua en sus cuerpos los hicieron olvidarse de todo.

El beso subió de intensidad y él la acercó contra la roca, apoyó a la muchacha contra la misma y la alzó, se sintió prisionero de su cuerpo, más no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Impaciente?

Escuchó que ella le decía al oído a la par que mordisqueaba el mismo, acarició una de sus piernas y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, esta le dio el acceso necesario y ella misma comenzó a besar su propio cuello, en cuanto apresó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios ella soltó un gemido de placer.

Jugó con el mismo y al sentirla moverse contra él no pudo controlarse más y cegado por el deseo la sujetó contra la piedra y sin más demora entró en ella.

No encontró oposición alguna y ella lo recibió limpiamente y gimiendo de placer entre sus manos.

La muchacha se movía con él y besaba sus labios cada vez que lo deseaba, lo incitaba a ir más rápido o más lento según ella deseaba. Sintió como ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y un exquisito dolor cargado de placer lo recorrió cuando sintió que ella mordía su hombro a la par que llegaba al momento culminante del acto.

Ambos a la par se perdieron en la pérdida de sentidos y experimentaron el momento con sumo placer. Ella suavizó su agarre y de morder su hombro pasó a atrapar sus labios mordió su labio inferior y sintió un dolor punzante haciéndole entender que este había comenzado a sangrar.

Juntos experimentaron el sabor electrizante y metálico de la sangre, compartidos con sus lenguas.

Cuando rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo se perdió en la inmensidad de los de ella, todo su cuerpo volvió a tener la necesidad de poseerla por segunda vez.

No, por segunda no, de hecho estaba seguro de que quería poseerla hasta la saciedad.

-Solo una vez más mi joven caballero, lo haré mío solo una vez más.

Ella se separó de él y cogiéndolo de la mano lo guio fuera del lago, una vez cerca de sus ropas lo volvió a besar:

-Quiero sentiros plenamente.

Lentamente ambos cayeron abrazos al suelo cubierto de hierva, con delicadeza Harry comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, aun y después de poseerla por primera vez, no se creía que estuviese pasando.

Recorrió casi todo su cuerpo con sus manos y el mismo camino lo hicieron sus labios. Ella se movió bajo sus caricias y respondió a cada una de sus provocaciones, si bien en esa ocasión era la primera que había llegado hasta el final con una mujer, también era cierto que sabía como enloquecerlas.

Se dispuso a hacer precisamente eso, cuando ella decidió que no quería ser la sumisa, de un momento a otro se encontró con su espalda golpeando el suelo y ella sentada a horcajadas sobre él:

-Os dije que deseo poseeros una vez más mi señor.

Sin más, ella tomó las riendas de toda la situación, antes de lo esperado por él ella consiguió que estuviese más que listo, y cuando ella lo guio hasta su interior se dejó llevar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevida una chica que no aparentaba ser mayor que él?

Ella comenzó a danzar encima de él y tuvo que agarrarla de la cintura, sin saber como y sin proponérselo acabó sentado y pegado contra ella, ambos abrazados unidos y danzando juntos, siendo de nuevo uno.

Sus labios se atrajeron como imanes y se perdieron el uno en el otro, cuando por segunda vez llegaron juntos al momento culminante, él experimento algo muy raro en su interior y lentamente se desvaneció en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó se encontró con que aún era de noche y que se encontraba completamente solo en el claro, se incorporó y por su cuerpo resbaló una capa oscura. La cogió entre sus manos era de seda, eso lo pilló por sorpresa, no era de él, se la acercó al rostro y enseguida captó el olor a lavanda de la joven con quien había estado, más detecto otro olor mezclado con ese, un olor que no le resultaba familiar, pero por algún motivo lo sentía como metálico.

Tras darse cuenta de que la joven no estaba y no regresaba, se vistió y tras coger sus cosas se marchó de allí, la capa se la llevó con él.

Encontró a Ron dormido en el hotel del pueblo y tras despertarlo juntos se marcharon.

Un destello lo golpeó de lleno y se removió incómodo en la cama:

-Arriba vago, ya son más de las once.

-O venga ya, es mi cumpleaños.

-Me da igual, además por eso mismo que es tu cumpleaños, tus amigos están esperándote abajo.

-Diles que se vayan a la cama.

Sirius se acercó a él y tiró de la manta para destaparlo por completo:

-Draco y Luna te esperan abajo, así que levántate ya, no es culpa mía que quisieras salir de parranda la noche pasada.

Gruñó enfadado y se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza, no deseaba ni escucharlo ni levantarse, estaba sumamente cansado y solo deseaba dormir.

-He dicho ya, Harry, vístete y te espero abajo.

Molesto lanzó la almohada contra su padrino, pero esta encontró la puerta en su camino. Sabiendo que no serviría de nada intentar volver a dormir se levantó, cogió la almohada del suelo y tras despeinarse un poco su ya de por sí desastroso cabello se dirigió al armario y después al baño.

No tardó en estar listo, pese a que se caía de sueño, al volver a su habitación sus ojos encontraron en su camino una capa oscura, frunciendo el ceño sin recordar de donde había salido se acercó a la misma.

Sus dedos deslizaron la tela entre ellos y la suavidad de la misma lo desconcertó, sentía que le dolía la cabeza horrores, se acercó la misma al rostro y el olor a lavanda inundó todos sus sentidos.

Enseguida a su dolorida cabeza llegaron todos los sucesos de la noche anterior y una clara imagen de ella se le presentó, casi como si la tuviera justo frente a él.

Su corazón se aceleró con una velocidad casi imposible y todo su cuerpo experimento una descarga de deseo mezclado con pura lujuria.

Soltó la capa y negó, rápidamente recobró su compostura y se decidió a bajar, quizás encontrase a Ron y podría preguntarle por el nombre del pueblo al que lo había llevado.

Al bajar, McGonagall le informó de que Draco y Luna lo esperaban en la sala, fue hacía allí y se los encontró de pie mirando por la ventana como distraídos.

Ambos iban vestidos de forma informal, ella más que él, al escucharlo entrar se giraron y le sonrieron:

-Al fin apareces, así que la noche anterior fue productiva.

Declaró Luna sin más, la miró sin comprender y Draco declaró:

-Luna, eso es evidente, además no podía ser de otra manera.

-¿De qué estáis hablando chicos?

Luna corrió hasta él, le planto un beso en la mejilla y tras felicitarlo declaró:

-¿Y cómo fue?, la verdad es que a mí me toco uno de los nuestros.

-¿De los nuestros?, ¿Te toco?, no te entiendo Luna.

-Venga ya Harry, no tienes porqué esconderte, yo también pasé por eso hace dos semanas.

Añadió Draco y tomo asiento junto a Luna, perdido los miró sin entender.

-Sí Harry, ya me entiendes, la noche antes de nuestros dieciocho nosotros debemos perder nuestra virtud. Imagino que tu repertorio para escoger es más amplio que el mío, con las chicas es diferente.

-Perdona Luna pero no te sigo.

-A mí me toco Ronald Weasley, el pelirrojo que es amigo tuyo, al menos fue considerado conmigo y no fue una mala experiencia.

-¿Estás de broma?

Preguntó sin entender absolutamente nada de nada:

-No, debía escoger entre alguno de los Weasley, Draco, o Longbottom, y bueno escogí a Ronald, no hay demasiados cazadores donde elegir.

Harry ahora sí que se estaba exasperando, se puso en pie y dijo entre dientes.

-¿Cazadores?

Draco lo miró por unos instantes y se puso en pie para decir:

-Dime que has hablado con Sirius esta mañana.

-Solo me dijo que estabais aquí.

Luna y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y miedo que él no supo entender.

Mientras eso sucedía en la sala de la casa en el despacho se encontraba Sirius encerrado acompañado de Ronald:

-¿Estás seguro de que todo salió bien?

-Sí, Harry fue uno de los elegidos por las muchachas, y pareció tocarle una especialmente entusiasta, porque volvió bastante tarde.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento de hablar con él. ¿Qué sabes del Drante?

-Lo mismo que hasta ahora, que está bastante interesado en localizar a su heredero, no se cansa de buscarlo y lo peor es que sus métodos están siendo más drásticos.

-Lo que menos necesitamos es que aparezca un segundo Drante, hacía quinientos años que no aparecía uno, creía que eso significaba que se exterminarían por fin.

Sirius golpeó con fuerza la mesa ante él y un retrato cayó al suelo, Ron lo recogió y declaró:

-Hemos ocultado y protegido al único que puede encontrar al siguiente Drante y destruirlo, no debes preocuparte, en cuanto le cuentes todo, Harry, los localizará y los terminará.

Ron le entregó el retrato a Sirius y este lo cogió entre sus manos, en este salían tres personas, un hombre y una mujer acompañados de su bebe.

-Si Lily y James estuviesen vivos aún esto ya no sería necesario.

-Al menos sabemos que el nuevo Drante es joven, el actual Drante Voldemort, mató a los padres de Harry para que no lo encontraran en cuanto lo sintió cerca.

-Exacto, pero carecemos de más información, de lo que sí podemos estar seguros es de que este año, o el próximo, el siguiente Drante alcanzará los dieciocho y comenzará a despertar, no podemos permitir que eso pase y mucho menos que ambos Drantes se unan, sería el fin de la actualidad.

Ron suspiró, era muy consciente de eso, vio a Sirius dejar el retrato en su sitio y suspirar:

-Gracias a dios que el actual Drante no sabía de la existencia de un nuevo chico Potter, eso habría significado nuestro verdadero final.

Si la única familia con capacidades para detectar a los vampiros de sangre pura hubiese desaparecido sería catastrófico.

-Gracias a dios Lily y James pudieron esconderlo bien.

-Sí, aun no me explico como sobrevivió, solo deseo que su suerte no se agotase ese día, la vamos a necesitar, ellos están más nerviosos que nunca.


	2. Objetivos

_**No entiendo que pasó en el capítulo anterior pero la nota final no salió, bien por eso dejaré constancia de que ESTE FIC ES UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA ANGELINA ARTEAGA, una amiga de Facebook, y una comentarista de fic admirable, espero que la disfrutes y que te guste, ya me dirás que te parece.**_

_**Leo:** Hola, sí que termina así, no sé por qué no salió la nota final, en donde claro está estaba la despedida y la dedicatoria._

_En fin, me alegro que te guste, ya me dirás que te parece este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos en los otros fics, el de No intervendremos lo subiré esta noche, son dos capítulos, es que ahora no me da tiempo a actualizar más historias porque he de irme, así que espéralo para esta noche buybuy, cuídate y nos vemos pronto ;)_

_**Gimli: **Hola, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te siga gustando, ya me dirás que opinas de este nuevo capítulo, nos vemos pronto buybuy. ;)_

_**Noemi Cullen: **Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer y comentar, espero que siga gustándote el fic hasta el final, nos vemos pronto o al menos eso espero buybuy y hasta el siguiente ;)_

_**Objetivo:**_

Sintió que algo la golpeaba en la cabeza, de forma perezosa abrió los ojos:

-Arriba, es evidente que la noche pasada te divertiste de lo lindo.

La voz de Pansy la sacó de su descanso, miró a esta y vio que había vuelto a hacer de las suyas:

-Otra vez te has cambiado el pelo.

-Me aburrí de ser pelirroja, no comprendo como puedes tú seguir siendo castaña, el color de tu pelo es aburrido.

No le hizo el menor caso:

-¿A qué se debe tú presencia aquí hoy?

Pansy, sonrió enigmáticamente y declaró:

-Estar toda la noche entre humanos te ha vuelto olvidadiza.

-No estuve entre humanos, solo estuve con uno.

-No sé que le ves a acostarte con esos seres tan insignificantes, lo que uno de los nuestros puede ofrecerte es mucho mejor.

Se incorporó de la cama con la gracia que la caracterizaba y con un simple camisón de seda, caminó descalza hasta el armario, abrió el mismo y revisando entre sus ropas declaró:

-Sí, pero eso implicaría escoger a uno, y soy demasiado joven para atarme a un sangre pura, deja que me divierta tranquila.

-Si yo te dejo, el problema aquí, es que el Drante se ha enterado de tu escapada de la noche anterior.

Tras sacar unos pantalones vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus piernas, un top rojo y una camisa fina también negra, tiró la ropa encima de la cama y replicó:

-¿Quién es el chivato en esta ocasión?

Pansy sonrió sin más, se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia ante ella:

-Si serás perra.

Pansy rompió a reír divertida:

-No querida, soy una zorra, y me alegro de serlo, te recuerdo que tú me vendiste la semana pasada, le revelaste que salí de caza.

-Necesitaba puntos con él, pero esto es diferente, salir de caza no es relacionarse con la posible comida.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y declaró:

-Puedo brindarte una especie de salida, yo que sé, dile que estabas buscando al siguiente Drante, seguro que eso lo desvía del tema principal.

Sin más Pansy se acercó a la puerta y añadió:

-Por cierto te quiere en la sala en menos de una hora.

La dejó sola en la habitación, sin duda recibiría un buen castigo, el Drante no admitía que sus hijas hicieran lo que ella había hecho, Pansy hija de la familia pura Parquinson, Padma hija de la familia pura Patil, Hanna hija de la familia pura Aboot y ella, Hermione de la familia pura Granger.

Era bien sabido que cada Drante debía concebir al menos varios hijos de sangre pura, y hacer que su linaje perdurase, este Drante había engendrado cuatro hijas legítimas, pero había creado a muchos desperdicios para distraer a los cazadores.

Sonrió de medio lado, esos eran unos idiotas, mientras ellos podían crear figuras que pese a que no se volvían inmortales como ellos, sí que podían matar y crear serios problemas entre los humanos, los Cazadores solo se dedicaban a ser unas pocas familias, y no admitían a nadie en su grupo.

Eso era una estupidez, y a lo largo del tiempo, era evidente su superioridad ante esos ineptos, el único problema era, que, sin un motivo aparente, los Drante habían comenzado a escasear entre ellos, hacía quinientos años que su padre había aparecido, y durante todo ese tiempo no había dado señales de existir otro Drante.

Eso significaba que los sangre pura podrían tener serios problemas, pues solo el Drante podía engendrar hijos, y crear nuevos inmortales, su sangre era la única que podía otorgar ese poder, había algunas veces que el Drante consideraba oportuno que había pocos sangres puras y elegía a algunos convertidos para otorgarles la inmortalidad.

Hijos legítimos del Drante varones no había ninguno, todos eran trasformados, si el Drante hubiese tenido un hijo varón todo sería diferente, pues además de asegurarse un puesto privilegiado, solo él podía crear inmortales o incluso si era una buena mezcla de sangre, engendrar algún hijo.

Nunca sería igual que si el Drante lo hiciera, pero aseguraba la perpetuidad de todos ellos.

Además los hijos de los hijos del Drante ya no tenían el mismo poder, eran puros sí, pero ya no podían tener hijos ni crear inmortales. Y ahí radicaba el problema que los acometía, si al menos hubiese un hijo varón legítimo el temor no sería el mismo.

Pero no, y pese a que tenían constancia de que había un nuevo Drante, les había sido imposible localizarlo, no obstante su padre se había encargado de que los cazadores tampoco lo localizaran, la legendaria familia de cazadores Potter, la única con un poder tan increíble como detectar a un Drante había sido exterminada.

Tras darse una buena ducha y vestirse, se retocó el cabello y lo dejó caer limpiamente por su espalda. Sabía que al Drante le gustaba su cabello largo y suelto, era la única de sus hijas que contaba con el cabello largo, este decía que era su favorita.

Pese a que ser su favorita otorgaba ciertos beneficios, también era sabido que no era lo mejor que podía pasarle a ninguna de ellas. Ser la favorita dejaba en claro que podías ser la siguiente amante.

Aun no la había solicitado como tal, pero no se hacía la estúpida y sabía de sobre que acabaría algún día en su cama, sin embargo, eso podría esperar, ahora la prioridad era encontrar al siguiente Drante.

Salió de sus habitaciones y al hacer eso escuchó que le decían:

-Así que la princesa de la noche ya está despierta.

Ni lo miró, era consciente de quien se trataba:

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

-Sí, el lugar que me recomendaste me aportó un sujeto interesante.

-Me alegro haber sido de utilidad para mi señora, y dime, ¿mordiste a tu galán?

-No suelo comerme aquello que me aporta placer, aunque confieso que probé su sangre.

-Eso sí que es una novedad, ¿suficiente sangre?

-No Snape, no soy estúpida, sé lo que eso puede significar, pero el chico no se convertirá en uno de nuestros siervos y podrá seguir con su vida tal y como hasta ahora.

Snape rompió a reír divertido:

-Seguro que sí, y buscando a su amante todos los días de su vida.

-Ese es un mal menor, seguramente creerá que todo fue un sueño producido por el alcohol.

Snape asintió a sus palabras:

-Está furioso.

-¿Por algo en particular?

Este se encogió de hombros y levantó una de sus manos hacía arriba, tenía levantados tres dedos, sin dejar de caminar declaró:

-No encuentra al Drante por ninguna parte, y se está planteando la posibilidad de que cometió un terrible error al terminar con los Potter, cree que hubiese sido buena idea mantener como marioneta al inepto de Potter. –Bajó uno de sus dedos y señaló el siguiente: -Debe enfrentarse a algo que anteriormente no había sucedido, la cachorra de los Black ya ha llegado al despertar y necesita alguien que la controlo mientras se centra. –bajó el segundo dedo y señalando el tercero añadió: -Y su hija favorita está retozando con seres inmundos cuando se le place, sí, creo que esos tres motivos son más que suficientes.

-¿La cachorrita Black? Tenía entendido que solo quedaba un Black con vida que suponía un peligro para nosotros. Sirius Black ¿no?

Snape bajó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, una sonrisa siniestra y sumamente divertida:

-No es una Black completa y sin duda nuestro querido Sirius desearía poner sus manos encima de ella. La cachorrita es un híbrido, hace veinticuatro años el actual Drante mordió a Andrómeda Black, la última mujer Black cazadora que quedaba en esa familia, lo que el Drante desconocía es que la chica estaba embarazada.

Esta estaba tan débil debido al embarazo que no acabó convertida como sus otras dos hermanas, sino que acabó muriendo, tuvo a su hija, pero al igual que la madre no terminó de convertirse.

Ahora es una híbrida, está apunto de despertar y no sabemos en que puede desembocar, es alguien única.

Llegaron a la puerta donde se encontraba el Drante a la espera de que apareciese ella y Snape se despidió de ella con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro, lo ignoró y abrió la puerta sin más, en el interior de la sala se encontraban el Drante y una de sus hermanas, Padma.

Iba vestida con un vestido negro con vetas rojizas, sin duda estaba en el puesto de amante, aún quedaban por caer ella y Hanna, no se hacían muchas ilusiones de salir airosas de eso, pero al menos esperaban que Padma diera la talla lo suficiente para tener suficiente tiempo para ellas.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa para su hermana y declaró:

-Me llamó mi señor.

-Sal de aquí Padma querida, hay algunas cosas que quiero tratar con tú hermana menor.

Padma sonrió a su vez e hizo una inclinación hacía el Drante, caminó de forma grácil hacía la puerta y al pasar cerca de ella declaró:

-Hazte la sumisa hermana, hoy no está de buen humor.

En cuanto se escuchó que la puerta tras ella se cerraba el Drante fijó sus ojos en ella. Unos ojos negros como la más oscura de las noches, tenían unas motas rojizas en los mismos y eran escalofriantes, según le habían enseñado los Drante tenían ojos infinitos.

El cabello del Drante era negro y lo llevaba de un largo hasta los hombros, algunas veces lo llevaba cogido con un lazo de seda de cualquier color, otras sin embargo estaba suelto y en esa ocasión le caía por el rostro.

Era un tipo apuesto, no podía negarlo, pero también peligroso, muy peligroso:

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche pequeña?

Su voz sonó en un susurro.

De forma despreocupada caminó por la sala y declaró:

-Por el pueblo de los cazadores.

Sintió la ira del Drante en su interior, todas sus hijas debían de estar sintiéndola en ese preciso instante, del mismo modo que podían sentir todas sus emociones si las mismas eran fuertes.

-¿En el pueblo de los cazadores?

-Así es, quería saber cuantos cachorros de cazadores hay en edad de luchar, sin embargo no encontré a ninguno. Hace dos semanas el de la familia Malfoy alcanzó la madurez, la familia Lovegood y su cachorrita ya están en danza también, el fortachón de los Longbottom comenzó su entrenamiento al igual que el último Weasley varón hace un mes.

Sintió la curiosidad del Drante y sonrió para sí:

-Eso quiere decir que todos los Weasley ya están en su entrenamiento.

-No todos mi señor, todavía está la pequeña gatita, pero por lo visto esta no ha heredado los dotes de su padre. Ella ha quedado exiliada de su familia, una gatita abandonada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es una humana más, al parecer siete hijos consiguen que el último pierda la pureza de la sangre en nuestros cazadores. Vive en el mundo humano sin saber que tiene hermanos, siendo una completa desconocedora de nuestro lado del mundo.

-¿Vigilancia?

Miró al Drante y sonrió:

-Ninguna mi señor.

La risa del Drante inundó toda la sala, los cazadores habían sido muy estúpidos al dejar a esa Weasley tan expuesta, al parecer creyeron que la mejor protección era el ignorarla por completo, pero habían olvidado que el amor de una madre era mayor que su deber o pensamiento, y la pobre Molly Weasley no había podido dejar de ver a su pequeña en el orfanato al que había sido designada la chica.

Aun faltaban un año para que la chica fuera accesible, pese a que para los cazadores la chica no era útil por ser una simple humana, para el Drante era una posible sangre pura más.

-Muy bien mi pequeña, por eso eres mi favorita, piensas como yo. Quiero a esa Weasley para nosotros.

-Aun queda un año para su posible despertar mi señor, es una cachorra de diecisiete años.

-Muy bien, entonces tendremos que hacer nuestro movimiento para ganarla ahora.

-Tenemos que ir con cuidado, creo que no debemos mostrar interés en ella de forma muy clara o sino los cazadores se percatarán que la queremos para nosotros.

-Evidentemente, quizás nuestro miembro más joven pueda acercarse a ella, fingir interés y amistad hasta que esté madura para nosotros.

-Es lo más sabio mi señor.

El silencio se estableció en la estancia y cuando ya se creía fuera de la cólera del Drante este declaró.

-De todas formas no creas que te librarás de tu castigo pequeña, has de aprender que los humanos no son algo a lo que acudir cuando necesitas saciarte. Ellos son inmundicia y no consentiré que una de mis hijas se retoce con la misma.

Sintió la mano fría y fuerte de este bajo su cuello y como sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella, no intentó luchar, sabía que era imposible, pero tampoco apartó la mirada de él.

-Pequeña Hermione, no me gusta que regales a otros lo que es mío, y viendo que estás deseosa de darlo en breves te lo pediré.

El Drante apresó sus labios con furia y ella respondió al beso, sintió en su interior el deseo que el Drante estaba experimentando por ella, y sin duda todas sus hermanas lo sintieron a la par, agradecía el que ellas no pudieran sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pues no le agradaba encontrarse en esa situación. Sus hermanas peleaban por el puesto de la favorita como si eso pudiera granjearles a ellas protección, lo que no parecían entender es que eso las convertía en el punto a atacar.

El Drante se separó de ella y con un destello de ira mezclado con deseo desenfrenado, agitó su mano con un leve movimiento y ella salió despedida contra una de las paredes, antes de golpearse contra la misma consiguió estabilizarse lo justo para evitar el duro golpe, no obstante este llegó hasta ella antes de que se recuperara del todo, la empujó contra la pared y clavando sus dedos en uno de sus hombros se acercó a su oído y declaró:

-Como te sobra el tiempo, te daré algo para hacer, vigilarás de cerca a la cachorrita Nymphadora Tonks, controlaras sus movimientos y si despierta quiero que seas lo primero que vea y que le ofrezcas ayuda, si la pierdes no podrás ocultarte de mi cólera y la próxima vez que me entere que te acuestas con esos despreciables humanos, te entregaré a todos los sangre pura después de saciarme yo mismo.

La soltó y sintió que el hombro le ardía, al mirarse el mismo descubrió que caían unas gotas de su sangre por el mismo, posó su mirada en el Drante y vio como este llevaba uno de los dedos que le había clavado hasta sus labios, horrorizada supo lo que eso significaba, si ella experimentaba el sexo con cualquier humano, él, lo sabría en el acto.

Acababa de atarla.

_**Cuatro años y medio después:**_

Repaso sus pechos con su lengua y bajo lentamente por su abdomen, deposito pequeños besos por el camino y se recreó en su ombligo, un lugar que a ella la volvía loca.

Con sus manos dibujó cada curva de su cuerpo y acarició hasta el lugar menos accesible de ella. Nunca se saciaba lo suficiente, en esos malditos cuatro años no había conseguido alcanzar la plenitud, pero ese día aparentaba ser distinto.

Sintió como se revolvía bajo sus manos y decidió torturarla un poco más, siguió su camino hasta alcanzar sus húmedos labios y lentamente la saboreó, su nombre escapó de sus labios en una mezcla de placer y tortura.

Se sació de su sabor a la par que ella alcanzaba el cielo, se sintió eufórico al comprobar que después de tantos sueños ella había alcanzado al fin lo que tanto deseaba, y gracias a que él se lo había dado.

Sintiendo el deseo de saciarse a él mismo volvió sobre su camino y se refugió en su cuello, Lavanda, era como estar en casa. Sin impedimento alguno y en cierta manera deseoso entró en ella.

Lo recibió envolviéndolo en sus brazos:

-Parece que hoy sí que tenías ganas.

La voz de ella lo obligó a abrir los ojos, verde y plateado se encontraron en el camino, un escalofrío lo recorrió:

-Luna.

Susurró su nombre con cierta sorpresa, pese a que era evidente que no podía ser otra más que ella quien se encontrase entre sus brazos en ese instante, ella le dedicó una sonrisa a la par que se mordía el labio inferior y se movía contra él.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido?, llevaba cuatro años soñando noche sí y noche también con que le hacía el amor a una muchacha que nada tenía que ver con Luna.

Que se perdía en su piel y entre toda ella, más nunca conseguía satisfacer su deseo y ni su propia hambre de ella, la veía en diferentes lugares, en una cama con doseles rojizos, en una sala acompañada de bastante gente a los que realmente no miraba.

Se perdía única y expresamente en ella, en el calor que emanaba y el deseo que sus ojos ámbares le procesaban cuando lo notaba cerca. Era una atracción animal y cargada de lujuria.

Enfadado por su estupidez no dudó en desquitar su frustración de no ser a ella a la que había llevado casi a la locura. Entró en Luna y salió de ella consiguiendo que se perdiera en todo lo que le estaba provocando.

Luna alcanzó de nuevo el clímax y poco después la acompañó, no obstante no estaba para nada conforme.

Se separó de ella algo molesto y se sentó en la cama, Luna se giró sobre sí misma y lo miró entre las sábanas:

-¿Nervioso por tú primera misión como jefe?

¡Ojalá fuera eso!, se puso en pie completamente desnudo y caminó recogiendo su ropa por el camino:

-¿Dónde vas?

-A darme una ducha, en una hora tenemos que estar abajo, o Sirius se transformará en algo incontrolable.

Luna rio divertida y también se levantó de la cama, llegó hasta la puerta del baño antes que él, le guiñó un ojo y declaró:

-Una hora da para mucho, y te veo con energía hoy.

Estuvo tentado a negarse, sin embargo se sentí en cierto modo culpable, acababa de acostarse con ella mientras pensaba estar poseyendo a otra, una a la que no conocía de nada.

Quizás le debía un poco de su atención. Sabía que lo que tenía con Luna era más desahogo que otra cosa, después de todo, durante dos años había sido torturado cada noche soñando que cada una de ellas, acariciaba y disfrutaba de una fantasía con olor a Lavanda y algo prohibido.

Con sabor adictivo y metalizado, una noche sumamente borracho y más en una de sus fantasías que en la realidad, había terminado con Luna en la cama.

Ella sola, él más que dispuesto a dejar de sonar esa clase de cosas y hacer una realidad, se habían enfrascado en una relación.

Draco decía que prefería eso a tener que salir con Luna de marcha y soportarla de caza y frustrada sexualmente.

Sirius daba su visto bueno, después de todo era una cazadora y por lo visto él, debía estar con una de los suyos. El único que parecía inconforme con su estado actual, era su mejor amigo Ron.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y descubrió que Luna ya estaba en la ducha y que su cabello rubio caía por su espalda desnuda acariciando brevemente la parte baja de su espalda, justo donde esta dejaba de recibir ese nombre.

Era una mujer hermosa, no comprendía como podía fantasear con otra teniendo a Luna a su disposición cuando alguno de ellos lo deseaba. Eran una pareja estable pero con secretos.

Abrió la mampara de la ducha y tras soltar la ropa y dejar las toallas al alcance de ambos, la abrazó por la cintura y apresó su cuello con sus labios. Intentó no cerrar los ojos, quería verla a ella, hacerle entender a su mente que era Luna la que lo besaba y recibía y no alguien inexistente y borrosa de su mente.

La hora pasó rápidamente y justo a tiempo llegaron a la reunión que daría comienzo a su primera misión como jefe de grupo. Cuatro años y medio de entrenamiento se pondrían a prueba esa noche, ¿estaría a la altura de las expectativas?

Sus ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche, los cerró por unos instantes y respiró hondo, el sonido de la música, lo embargaba mientras movía lo justo sus brazos.

Habían cometido un error y él se aprovecharía del mismo, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido el mismo día de su dieciochoavo cumpleaños, cuando su vida dejó de ser la de un chico normal y corriente de dieciocho años. Preocupado única y exclusivamente por sus estudios y por las fiestas a las que asistiría o dejaría de ir.

Después de la metedura de pata de Luna y Draco en la sala de estar de la casa de Sirius, McGonagall había irrumpido en la misma y había echado a Draco y Luna de la casa, Sirius y Ron se encontraban encerrados en el estudio del primero.

Ron se marchó también y solo quedó él en la estancia cargado de preguntas y dudas.

Sirius no había dudado un segundo en comenzar a hablar, se había negado a creer todo eso, y más aún a aceptar lo que este le había dicho que debía hacer. Tras la negación inicial, había llegado la reprimenda de McGonagall y su presentación como su tutora oficial. Ella, Sirius y Remus Lupin, eran los encargados de entrenarlo y hacerle entender su posición en todo eso.

Él era el líder de los cachorros cazadores, como Sirius y Remus los habían apodado, decían que era el nombre que los vampiros habían utilizado para referirse a ellos y al parecerles gracioso, ellos mismos habían comenzado a apodarlos así.

Esa sería la primera misión que él dirigiría, evidentemente Ron estaba cerca de él, él había sido el jefe hasta ese momento y pese a que no le hacía gracia ser el segundo ahora, era su puesto.

Sirius no había ocultado nada y su forma de hablarle había sido cruel y sin una pizca de sentimiento, le había dejado en claro que los sentimientos carecían de importancia a ese lado de la línea, que solo servían para atar y destrozar a la gente.

En esos años había recibido instrucción sobre lo que debía utilizar para matar a alguno de esos seres despreciables, le habían enseñado a luchar con las mismas e incluso sin armas. A defenderse y ocultarse en la noche, a luchar herido y sobre todo a proteger todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo.

Debía impedir que lo mordieran y sobre todo que alguno de esos despreciables probase la más mínima gato de su sangre. En todo ese tiempo había aprendido varias cosas, pero le habían dejado en claro que seguía siendo un cachorro y que no dejaría de serlo rápidamente.

Remus era el explorador, y él había sido el que había descubierto que varios siervos de esos indeseables, vigilaban a una joven de veintiocho años, que acababa de graduarse como policía. Esa misma noche, ellos abordarían a la chica, necesitaban saber porque les interesaba a los vampiros.

Según Remus, solo podían existir dos opciones, o era uno de ellos a los que debían proteger, o esos vampiros solo la querían como carnada.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la primera campanada del gran reloj y miró a la oscuridad de la noche, las once en punto, la chica debía comenzar a caminar por la calle que daba a su edificio.

-¿Listos?

-Sí, Harry, nosotras estaremos en el lado sur.

-Yo y Neville nos ocupamos de los tejados.

-Entonces Harry y yo somos los apuestos cebos para atraer a la chica.

-Si no es ciega, sin duda aprovechará la oportunidad.

Luna se acercó a él sonriendo y depositó un corto beso en sus labios, alargó su mano hasta rozar su mejilla y él respondió al gesto con una media sonrisa:

-Ten cuidado Luna, no sabemos quienes pueden seguirla exactamente.

-Tranquilo galán, tu gata es de armas tomar.

Neville le sonrió y le palmeó en la espalda, Ron tan solo le hizo un gesto a Neville. El chico Longbottom parecía más un armario que un chico de veintidos años casi veintitres, sus ojos invitaban a sonreírle, pese a ello era todo un contrincante a tener en cuenta, y con el arco no tenía rival.

Ron era más de pistolas. Luna se había dedicado a los puñales y había conseguido que le construyeran unos látigos bastante dañinos para esos despreciables.

Ella decía que a las bestias había que amaestrarlas bien.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, tenemos que llegar antes de que entre en su edificio.

-Ya lo sé, tened cuidado todos.

Sin más cada dos se pusieron en marcha a sus respectivos lugares, la compañera de Luna era una muchacha asiática mayor que ellos, tenía el cabello largo y negro, era muy callada y sus ojos negros eran poco expresivos. Su nombre era Cho Chang, por lo visto había pasado algo y los cazadores se estaban rejuntando, aun no les habían informado de a qué se debía ese cambio.

Cho había sido la primera en llegar a su organización.

Draco y Harry llegaron al principio de la calle en poco tiempo, caminaban por la misma como distraídos y Draco parloteaba como si nada, la verdad era que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que decía. Tan solo tenía fijos sus ojos en el frente a la espera de que la muchacha hiciera su aparición.

La decisión de que él la abordase había sido de Sirius, decía que por alguna razón no habían registrado aún su presencia los vampiros, y deseaba que se diera a conocer consiguiendo una completa victoria.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, vaya torpe que soy.

Draco se encontraba ayudando a recoger unas cosas a una muchacha contra la que había tropezado, esta contaba con el cabello rojo casi como el fuego y unos ojos acaramelados, discutía con Draco enfadada a la par que su objetivo entraba en la calle:

-Draco vamos.

-Espera, maldita sea, me he enganchado con el maldito bolso.

Miró a este como discutía con el mismo:

-Lo lamento mucho, mi amigo es un desastre.

-No hace falta que lo jure, maldita sea, va ha romperlo.

Reclamó la chica intentando detener a Draco y sus tirones del bolso:

-Me adelanto.

Declaró sin más y abandonando a esos dos allí, la chica contaba con un cabello de un color negro azulado, no obstante tenía mechas de color violeta, resultaría extraño sino fuera porque le quedaban bastante bien. Era una muchacha delgada y se encontraba en buena forma, iba distraída tarareando una canción, no le fue difícil identificar la misma; _"My Inmortal"_ de Evanescence, muy apropiada sin duda.

Abrió la boca para saludar a esta cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, todo su cuerpo sintió una pequeña descarga, cerró los ojos y la respiración se le aceleró, era imposible, le habían advertido que podía sentir a los sangre pura, pero Remus le había dicho que solo siervos seguían a la chica.

No obstante no era el caso, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal, todo su cuerpo detectaba el peligro, pero no lo veía.

-¿Te sucede algo?

Miró a la muchacha ante él y al ver su sonrisa dio un paso hacía atrás, era ella, la muchacha a la que se supone que debían de engatusar era una sangre pura, ¿cómo era posible eso?

-Sí, es solo que…

Cortó su frase a medias, si bien ella era una sangre pura no era la amenaza que él sentía, no era la que lo tenía nervioso y confundido. Ella no despertaba en él nada más que un cosquilleo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, pero si es el cachorrito Malfoy.

Esa voz sí, rápidamente se giró colocándose ante la muchacha que debía proteger y se encontró ante otra que observaba a Draco, el cual se encontraba delante de la otra muchacha con la que había chocado hacía unos instantes.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto?

Ese sí era un siervo, al igual que los otros tres que salieron de ninguna parte y se colocaron al lado de la mujer y otros dos detrás de la chica que había chocado contra Draco.

¿Acaso él se había confundido de muchacha?, miró hacía su espalda, no, ella era la chica a la que debían sondear, ¿entonces la otra muchacha iba a ser un daño colateral?, maldita torpeza de Draco.

-No lo sé, pero eso nos ha beneficiado, ahora tenemos a un cachorro para disfrutar, aunque claro, ellos nunca van solos, ¿dónde están los otr…?

Una flecha acertó en uno de los siervos y este cayó al suelo de rodillas gritando de dolor, Neville sin duda. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que solo estaban ellos en la calle, eran las once y media de la noche y esta parecía desierta.

Un grito rompió el silencio que se había establecido en el lugar, la muchacha tras Draco era la que lo había proferido, antes de darse cuenta la chica tras él tenía su pistola en mano y él mismo había sacado sus puñales.

De detrás de ellos dos se escuchó una risa divertida:

-Y vamos a divertirnos hermana menor.

Otra sangre pura. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Sirius le había dicho que era difícil que los sangre pura atacaran tan a la ligera.

Se giró y la chica giró con él, detrás de ellos había otros siete más, les ganaban en número.

-Maldita sea.

Se escuchó decir a sí mismo.

-Vaya, la cachorrita Black quiere jugar con su arma de juguete.

¿Cachorrita Black?, ¿de quién estaban hablando?

-Malfoy, yo que tú llamaba a todos los cachorros, o morirás aquí solo.

De nuevo todo su cuerpo pareció reconocer esa voz como si le perteneciera, negó intentando centrarse en la situación ante ellos.

-¿No?, pues nada, habrá que hacerlos salir.

La lucha dio comienzo en ese preciso instante, tres de los siervos se lanzaron contra él y la muchacha a su lado, ella comenzó a disparar casi como loca, no obstante cuando se percató de que las balas no parecían ni rozar a los tipos esta soltó la misma y casi por inercia propinó una patada en el estomago a uno.

La rapidez de su movimiento y la fuerza del golpe, estuvieron apunto de conseguir que él mismo se quedara helado de la sorpresa, no obstante no fue el caso. La otra sangre pura prorrumpió en un grito y los tipos se lanzaron contra ellos dos.

Como si lo hubiesen entrenado de toda la vida para luchar juntos, ambos casi con la misma rapidez, fuerza y puntería lucharon. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y fluidos, cuando se le calló uno de sus puñales, no dudo en lanzarlo al aire para que la chica lo cogiera, solo hizo falta una mirada para que ella comprendiera.

Giró sobre sus propios brazos y antes de los esperado la chica quedó sobre quien la tenía presa en un principio, clavó su puñal en el hombro del tipo, no obstante al ver la sorpresa cuando este se echó a reír, furiosa, entrecerró los ojos, sacó el puñal y con todas sus fuerzas le clavó el mismo en el pecho.

El siervo prorrumpió un grito y la empujó lejos, se golpeó contra una de las paredes y la muchacha quedó inconsciente. Sabiendo que no podría acudir en su ayuda hasta terminar con los siervos, luchó con todo lo que tenía.

Luna y el resto se reunieron con ellos a tiempo, en cuanto terminó con los tres siervos que lo estaban atacando a él, miró hacía la muchacha, se sorprendió al descubrir a Remus acompañado de Alice Longbottom, esta cargaba a la muchacha y Remus luchaba contra la sangre pura.

Giró para ver el resto de la situación y se encontró con que Sirius ayudaba a Ron y Neville a luchar contra otros cinco, vio a Draco luchar contra otro siervo que parecía decidido a coger a la muchacha tras él y a la sangre pura apoyada en una de las paredes sonriendo mientras veía el espectáculo ante ella.

-Muy bien, ha llegado el turno de borrar esa sonrisa.

Era imposible que ella lo hubiese escuchado desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, no obstante su sonrisa se borro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Verde y ámbar se mezclaron en un instante y todo él pareció despertar de un largo y cansado sueño. Sin apartar sus ojos de la sangre pura comenzó a caminar hacía ella.

Las voces de Sirius y el resto se escuchaban a su alrededor, vio a un siervo que intentaba morder a Luna y lanzó el puñal que le restaba contra él, acertando en el pecho. Luna tardó segundos en sacarlo y cortar el cuello del mismo.

En cuanto llegó a la distancia necesaria de la sangre pura, ella sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Y quién es este cachorro?

Sin articular palabra alguna, ambos, se enfrascaron en una pelea, sus movimientos eran rápidos, ágiles y gráciles. Enseguida notó que ella no parecía luchar muy enserio, por el contrario parecía divertida con la situación, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraban algo alejados de la refriega en sí y centrados en los movimientos del otro.

-Un cachorro rápido, demasiado para ser un don nadie, dime, ¿acaso el último de los Blacks ha tenido un cachorro y no lo sabíamos?, tienes la rapidez de los Black.

No contestó a sus palabras ni preguntas, era extraño, pero sentía que la conocía de antes, ¿la habría visto con anterioridad en otra misión de refilón o algo?

Ese segundo de distracción le acarreó recibir una fuerte patada de ella que lo lanzó contra la pared, rápidamente protegió su cuello antes de que ella llegara a él, no obstante lo que se dirigía a su cuello era la mano fría de ella, y eso fue lo que atrapó.

Quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro:

-Rápido, demasiado, y atractivo.

Debía de sentir asco hacía ella, era la reacción normal, o eso le había dicho Sirius, se suponía que tras acostarse con una de las damas del pueblo, ellas perdían todo el poder sobre los cazadores, ¿por qué entonces sentía ese ardor en su interior?

La sangre pura no dudó y tras sonreír sumamente divertida, atrapó sus labios, sin duda ella no esperaba su reacción, del mismo modo que él tampoco se la esperó. Sus labios la recibieron sin objeción y su cuerpo ardía en deseo por ella.

Sintió en su interior la ola de calor que la recorría a ella también, ¿qué demonios se supone que estaba pasando?

_**Bien este es el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero os esté gustando, ya me lo diréis, nos vemos en otro cap o fic, buybuy y hasta otra, creo que hoy tenéis mucho que leer sobre todo aquellos que seguís todos mis fics jejeje ;)**_


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

_**Bien pues aquí esta el capítulo tres, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**_

_**Leo:** Hola, me alegro de verte por aquí, como ves ya actualicé No intervendremos, sé que dije hace días que lo haría pero tuve muchos contra tiempos, espero que la lectura lo compense un poco ;) Sobre Tonks, jeejje, me leíste el pensamiento jajaja, en fin, Luna y ella eran mis opciones en lugar de Hermione en los libros de verdad, cuando Remus se reveló para Tonks, me centré en Hermione o Luna para Harry, pero nunca Ginny, y mira que el personaje me gusta, pero no para él. En fin al menos me queda mi imaginación y la del resto de Harmonys en los fanfic._

_Nos vemos en este o en otro de mis fics buybuy y hasta la próxima ;)_

_Espero que tú y tu familia estén perfectamente bien cuídate y cuídalos muchos._

_**Drys1:** Hola, me alegro que esta historia también te guste, espero que siga siendo así, sobre lo del poder, a mí también me gustaría, y creo que quiero el de Pícara de los Xmen, siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos, y su poder me encantaba jejeje._

_Bueno espero que lo disfrutes nos vemos pronto buybuy y muchas gracias por dar oportunidad a todas mis historias, leerlas y comentarlas._

_**Nymphadora Tonks:**_

Llegó a su casa furiosa, apartó a varios siervos de su camino y al primer sangre pura que localizó lo aferró con fuerza y lo besó.

Evidentemente no dudó un instante en responder a su provocación, allí mismo y pese a todos los presentes lo hizo suyo, no obstante su furia no desapareció y mucho menos se apaciguó, por el contrario la misma se acrecentó.

Una vez que terminó se separó de este y se alejó, cogió uno de los puñales que se encontraban en su cinturón y tras observarlo frunció el ceño, era el emblema de los Black, no había ninguna duda.

Lanzó el puñal furiosa, ¿cómo no habían visto venir eso?, el puñal acertó en el brazo de un siervo, el cual prorrumpió un grito y se giró dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien lo había herido, sin embargo al verla a ella palideció aun más y sacando el puñal de su brazo caminó hasta ella, se arrodillo y le ofreció el mismo:

-Mi señora, se os extravió esto.

Lo cogió sin ni siquiera abrir la boca y sin pensarlo demasiado, rasgó con el mismo el cuello del imbécil. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar y esa fue la última expresión que este articuló.

Su cabeza rodó hasta caer al suelo, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada se largó de allí:

-Veo que has tenido una noche la mar de agradable.

-Cállate.

Siseó furiosa, la risa de Severus se hizo audible tras ella y lo fulminó con la mirada:

-Padma llegó antes que tú, ¿en qué te entretuviste?, el Drante está que arde, perder dos objetivos en una noche ha sido algo que no está dispuesto a aceptar.

-Aun no los hemos perdido, solo hace falta tentar a la Black una sola vez y ya.

-Si descubren lo que es, no tendremos esa oportunidad.

-Además, la Weasley está atrapada entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Por favor, Padma es un tanto corta, pero siguió bien mis consejos, tenemos a su novio, ella caerá antes de lo que te imaginas, estos cuatro años su novio ha sabido administrar bien el deseo en ella.

-Eso se puede combatir, y si descubren lo que porta en ella tendremos serios problemas.

-Es preocuparse antes de tiempo, además, la Weasley los odiara, la abandonaron, ¿quién querría a gente que los ha dejado de lado?

Y sobre mi objetivo la recuperaré, nadie puede saber que es una sangre pura, pues ni ella misma lo sabe, así que no encuentro porqué tanto alboroto.

-Pues tu actitud no es lo que dice, acabas de follarte a un sangre pura y de sacar un poco de basura, si no tuviese importancia ¿por qué de tu estado?

Le tendió el puñal a Severus y este lo miró sin mucho interés:

-Bonito juguete, ¿ahora te van los puñales más?

-Mira la empuñadura tarado.

Severus cogió el mismo de su mano y lo miró con detenimiento:

-Muy buena calidad, y letal para nosotros, -miró lo que ella deseaba que viese y frunció el ceño:

-Vaya, ¿te has enfrentado a Sirius Black?

-¿Eso crees?, pues no, resulta que un cachorro lo tenía, uno que nunca antes había visto.

Severus no dijo nada enseguida, giró el puñal entre sus dedos y declaró:

-Así que tenemos un nuevo cachorro, qué curioso, ¿y ya en misiones?

-No es tan nuevo, parece ser el jefe de los cachorros, el Weasley a quedado relegado, es ágil, sus movimientos parecen más de un Black, sobre todo por su extrema rapidez, y su fuerza es considerable, su precisión y su forma de calcular todas las posibilidades es alabable en ciertos aspectos.

-Así que tenemos a un cachorro destacable, ¿y qué puedes decirme de él?, ¿crees que debemos vigilarlo de cerca?

Se quedó callada por unos instantes y declaró:

-Quiero saberlo todo de él, desde su maldito nombre, hasta los malditos calzoncillos que lleva puestos. ¿Me explico claramente?

-Sí, te ha vencido y quieres acabar con él.

Ella lo miró incrédula, formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro para seguidamente romper a reír y declarar:

-¿Qué me ha vencido?, jajajaja, por favor eso jamás, pero al parecer los cazadores han cometido demasiados fallos últimamente y este cachorro en particular parece tener una debilidad.

Severus la miró sin comprender, ella sonrió, dio un paso para acercarse a él y posando su mano en el pecho de este, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Me besó, el pequeño cachorro respondió a mis deseos, ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

Severus se fijó en ella unos instantes y seguidamente sus ojos volaron a los labios rosados de ella, la marca que descansaba en los mismos lo hizo abrir los ojos:

-Le has mordido, has probado su sangre.

Ella sonrió aun más, se llevó un dedo a la marca del mismo y tras hacer algo de presión en la misma retiró este del lugar, mostró el dedo a Severus y declaró:

-Este rastro de sangre, no es suya mí querido Severus.

Severus abrió los ojos al contemplar como un hilito de sangre resbalaba por el labio inferior de ella, lentamente esta repasó el mismo con su lengua y se giró para seguir caminando hacía donde el Drante la esperaba sin ninguna duda.

-Es su propia sangre, el cazador probó su sangre…-el silencio se hizo en el lugar y de la nada rompió a reír, ¿Cómo habían sido tan imprudentes?

Enfadado entró en la casa seguido por el resto, y con dos nuevas inquilinas bajo su protección, ¿qué iban a hacer con una sangre pura y con una chiquilla que no pintaba nada allí?

-¿Te ha mordido o algo?

Escuchó que Sirius le decía, lo miró por unos segundos, no, no lo había mordido, pero no sabía que era peor, ¿cómo demonios había acabado con sangre en sus labios sino recordaba habérsela hecho?, ni siquiera tenía una pequeña marca en el mismo, ¿de donde había salido entonces?, ¿era de ella?

-No, pero he perdido uno de tus puñales.

Sirius frunció el ceño:

-¿Cuál?

Preguntó de improvisto, él sacó el gemelo al que esta le había arrebatado:

-El que es par con este.

-Maldición. –lo escuchó espetar mientras lanzaba el mismo sobre la mesa del salón: -Ahora tienen la mitad de tu arsenal, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Recuperarlo.

Dijo sin más, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, era claro que eso no podía ser, se dejó caer sobre el sillón molesto:

-Mira, no es culpa mía, ¿a quién tienes de vigía?, maldita sea, nos dijisteis que no había sangres puras vigilándolas y sin embargo por falta de una había dos. Y muy bien acompañadas. No estábamos preparados para eso.

-Un líder tiene que tomar decisiones y trabajar rápido.

-¿Y no lo hice?, no veo ninguna baja entre nosotros y tenemos a la chica.

-Y a un polizón.

Recriminó este enfadado:

-Eso es culpa de Draco, él fue quien por poco la derriba, ¿quieres decirme que demonios te pasa conmigo?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en reaccionar?

-Por ella.

Dijo señalando el sillón alargado del lugar, allí descansaba la chica que lo había ayudado, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus la estaba curando de una herida que se había hecho en la nuca al caer.

-Sabías como era, ¿a qué vino entonces?

-No es por su aspecto Sirius, es una sangre pura, esa chica a la que Remus cura, es una de ellos.

Sirius lo miró unos segundos sin comprender y seguidamente miró a Remus, este se alejó rápidamente de la chica y declaró:

-Eso es imposible, nunca ha mordido a nadie, y créeme la he estado vigilando por casi un año entero, desde que descubrí que Granger la tenía en su mira.

-¿Granger?

-Es una de las hijas del Drante, la peor de todas, al menos las otras se limitan a obedecer, ella actúa como una niña mimada, es impredecible, nunca conseguimos seguirle la pista. Además, es endemoniadamente buena.

-Lo has comprobado esta misma noche.

Escuchó que decía Remus, lo miró y este asintió: -Sí, la que peleó contigo, la chica de cabello castaño, ella es Hermione Granger, la supuesta reina de la noche.

-¿Supuesta?

Dijo casi sin aliento, ¿había sido besado por una de las hijas del Drante?, peor, ¿había él respondido al beso de esta?, comenzó a sentirse mareado, ¿qué demonios había hecho?

-Evidentemente le diste guerra, porque huyó sin matarte, lo que quiere decir que has sido un adversario duro de pelar.

No miró a Sirius, pues temía que descubriese lo que había pasado en realidad, que había olvidado por completo que estaban en medio de una batalla, que él debía proteger a una chica, y que la mujer a la que había obligado a girar encerrándola entra la pared y su propio cuerpo, no era otra mas que una de las hijas del Drante. Obviando claro, ese sabor metalizado que cosquilleaba en su lengua.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una sangre pura Harry?

Miró de nueva cuenta a Remus:

-Sí, no sé como explicarlo, pero lo es, aunque tengo que confesar, que no es igual que las otras dos que he conocido esta noche. Al sentirla me asusté pero enseguida me percaté de que pese a ser una sangre pura no representaba una amenaza, es como si estuviera dormida, no sé si me explico, es complicado.

Con las otras, supe enseguida que eran peligrosas, que habían probado la sangre humana, sentí en mi interior que deseaban pelear y matar, pero ella es distinta.

Calló al recordar que con la tal Granger sus emociones se habían disparado como si tuvieran un cohete activo en ellas. Había experimentado tanto en tan poco tiempo que cuando había conseguido separarse de ella, había quedado tan aturdido que se había escapado.

Ninguno había ganado esa batalla, o eso quería creer, pues si se miraba desde otra perspectiva había perdido, pues su boca ansiaba volver a probarla.

Negó furioso consigo mismo, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?

-La chica ha despertado.

Escuchó que decía Alice:

-¿Quién está con ella?

-Draco, Sirius tenemos que hablar, hay un problema con ella.

-¿Problema?, ¿qué quieres decir?

-Creo que Arthur y Molly deberían venir.

-¿Los Weasley?, ¿Para qué?

Alice miró de reojo a Ron y tras suspirar declaró:

-La chica afirma llamarse Ginebra Molly Weasley.

Sirius se giró rápidamente a mirar a Alice de frente, a la par que todo el mundo escuchaba como algo metálico caía al suelo rebotando en este y produciendo una especie de campanada en el lugar:

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

Escuchó que preguntaba Ron sumamente sorprendido, todos a una lo miraron intentando no mostrar la sorpresa en sus miradas, pero evidentemente les resultó imposible.

-Tienes razón lo mejor es llamarlos ahora mismo, Arthur va a tener que darme algunas explicaciones.

La voz de la patriarca se escuchó y todos miraron a McGonagall, la cual venía acompañada por un hombre enorme de cabellos negros y esponjados, sus ojos eran del mismo color, llevaba barba y bigote igual de poblados, el único que quizás podría competir con este en tamaño era Neville, y aun así ese tipo le sacaba una cabeza y media al chico.

Confundido prefirió no meterse en nada de eso, ya bastante tenía él con lo que se le venía encima.

Esa noche, por primera vez experimento algo sumamente extraño y sobre todo alarmante. Tumbado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, decidido a dormirse, su cuerpo entero experimentó una sacudida, se sumió en un sueño plagado de imágenes que no reconocía y que lo mortificaban.

Cuando despertó sobresaltado, su garganta estaba seca, su cuerpo empapado en sudor y en su mente solo palpitaba una idea, tener ese sabor metálico de vuelta. Una sed casi desesperada lo invadió, a la par que volvía a cerrar los ojos para calmarse, no obstante, no le fue posible.

Pasó el resto de la noche, bebiendo toda clase de líquidos y con cada trago sintiendo que el miedo crecía en él, al comprobar que ninguno conseguía que su sed se mitigara.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius fue a buscarlo a su cuarto y sin muchas ganas aceptó bajar a la sala, por lo visto Nymphadora Tonks había despertado.

Una vez abajo, le sirvieron el desayuno, más no probó bocado, sentía arcadas solo al ver la comida:

-¿Y bien?

Dijo esta sencillamente llevando hasta sus labios un trozo de tostada con algo de mermelada encima.

Sirius la miró por unos instantes:

-¿Y bien qué?

Preguntó este sin más, la chica subió una de sus piernas a la silla que ocupaba y apoyándose en esta declaró:

-¿Qué se supone que pasó anoche?, quiero la verdad, esos que nos atacaron no eran gente normal.

-Puedes estar segura de ello.

Comentó Luna con una sonrisa al entrar en la sala, se acercó a él, y se sentó encima de sus piernas antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Lo miraba fijamente y tras ese simple roce susurró.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste esta noche?

-He tenido mejores.

Dijo simplemente, Luna sonrió coqueta y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

-La próxima vez avísame.

Le guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la silla cercana a Tonks.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, y para hacer esto más rápido te diré que soy una cazadora. Y tú te preguntarás, ¿cazadora de qué?, pues bien, de vampiros.— Tonks la miró incrédula durante unos instantes e iba a reírse cuando añadió: -Puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, puedes negarte a creer, estás en tu derecho, pero chica, esto no es como Dios, que has de creer para ver, no, no hace falta que creas en ellos para que te sigan de cerca.

Estas últimas palabras las dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se sorprendió al ver que se acercaba a ella, y que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro para añadir:

-Ellos no necesitan que tú creas que existen, solo precisan un segundo de distracción para tenerlos contra tu cuello y hacerte ver mil maravillas mientras te arrebatan la vida.

Sin más se sentó con a la par que cogía un croissant de la bandeja y comenzaba a comerlo como si acabara de describir el tiempo que hacía fuera.

-Eso es Luna, haciendo que nuestros invitados se sientan cómodos.

Dijo Sirius de mala gana, ninguno pudo contenerse y todos los presentes se echaron a reír, todos menos Tonks que no le encontraba la gracia, al ver su cara suspiró y declaró:

-Nymphadora ¿Verdad?

-Tonks.

Dijo esta rápidamente corrigiéndolo:

-Tonks, tú misma lo viste ayer, estuviste a mi lado, apuñalaste a uno con uno de mis puñales en el corazón, descargaste un cargador entero de tu pistola y no sirvió de nada. Como dice Luna puedes negarte a creerlo, pero me temo que eso no te servirá mas que para ponerles las cosas más fáciles a todos ellos.

La comparación de Luna con Dios es acertada, pero yo te diría que más acertada sería otra que dice, que _"el mayor logro del Diablo, es hacer creer que no existe."_ Todos hablamos de él, pero es como algo que realmente no existe, nos cegamos con esa idea por miedo a creer en el mal total, y nos engañamos.

Los vampiros existen y van tras de ti, la razón es lo que aún no sabemos con claridad.

Tonks lo miró durante unos segundos y seguidamente declaró:

-Vale, supongamos por un momento que me trago todo esto, y que realmente esos eran _"vampiros",_ ¿por qué me ayudasteis?, os demostré ayer que yo puedo defenderme sola, seguro que atacaron a más gente y ellos no tuvieron ayuda.

Sirius abrió la boca algo sorprendido por sus palabras, él tan solo le sonrió de medio lado, creía entender porque era policía:

-Señorita, ¿podría decirnos quienes son sus padres?, necesitamos ponernos en contacto con ellos, hay algunas cosas que debemos saber.

McGonagall entró en el salón precedida por el grandullón, más a diferencia de la noche anterior que no miró absolutamente a nadie, centró sus penetrantes ojos negros en él dejándolo por unos momentos paralizado en el sitio.

El tipo caminó hasta él y se quedó mirándolo, parecía examinarlo:

-¿Algún problema?

Preguntó al ver que no hablaba.

-Sin duda es hijo de James y Lily Potter.

Que nombrara a sus padres le pareció extraño, iba a preguntarle algunas cosas cuando McGonagall interrumpió:

-Rubeus no es el momento, estoy esperando muchacha.

Tonks miró a McGonagall unos segundos y declaró fríamente:

-Mis padres están muertos. Mi madre murió justo al darme a luz, según me comentó mi padre, fue atacada por unos indeseables un poco antes de yo nacer, solo resistió lo suficiente para darme a luz.

Mi padre, asustado de que volvieran, se marchó de la ciudad llevándome con él, decía que mi madre deseaba que viviera, y que no permitiría que nadie lo impidiera.

Al cumplir dieciocho años volvimos, al día siguiente salí con unos cuantos amigos que nos habían acompañado, al volver a casa me lo encontré muerto, la casa estaba completamente revuelta y se lo habían llevado casi todo, solo dejaron unos cuantos muebles.

Y una extraña nota que no comprendí: _"El regreso implica la muerte. Estate preparada cachorrita Black, pronto iremos por ti."_

Lo más curioso de la nota, es que estaba escrita por dos personas completamente diferentes.

-¿Has dicho cachorrita Black? -Miró a Sirius, era evidente que la noche anterior no había escuchado a la sangre pura llamarla así: -¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

Tonks lo miró a los ojos y él mismo también lo hizo para encontrarse con que eran del mismo color que los de Tonks, grisáceos intermedios.

-Tonks, Andromeda Tonks.

El cubierto no tardó en caer de las manos de Sirius y la silla que ocupaba tampoco, este se había puesto en pie y ahora rebuscaba algo en sus pantalones, se sorprendió al ver que sacaba su cartera y que casi la hacía pedazos al intentar sacar algo de la misma.

Sirius le entregó una foto a esta y entre ansioso y nervioso declaró:

-¿Conoces a alguien de esta foto?

Ella la observó unos instantes y después asintió, volvió a mirar a Sirius y declaró:

-¿Por qué tiene usted una foto de mis padres?

-La hija de Andrómeda y Teddy, ¿por qué narices no me dijo que estabais con vida?, creí que habíais muerto ambos la misma noche que Andro.

Sirius parecía furioso, y de un momento a otro palideció y lo miró a él fijamente:

-Tú, Harry, ven conmigo un momento, hay algo que tenemos que hablar.

Antes de poder contestarle sintió que lo cogía del brazo con fuerza y lo levantaba de la silla, era la primera vez que lo trataba de forma tan brusca, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

Al llegar al despacho lo empujó contra la pared y recriminó:

-Dime que anoche mentiste, dime que era solo una justificación para haberte quedado como idiota sin hacer nada.

Lo miró enfadado y obligó a este a soltarlo:

-¿Por qué habría de mentir?, te digo que es una sangre pura, llevo todo el maldito tiempo sintiendo su presencia contra la mía. Es como si estuviera y a la par no, su presencia y la mía luchan por quedarse con el lugar del otro.

Es una sangre pura, pero es diferente, no muestra ni un síntoma de sed.

-Pero no tardará mucho para que eso comience a pasar.

Tanto Sirius como él miraron al grandullón que ahora sabía se llamaba Rubeus, se encontraba en el interior del despacho y había conseguido que por primera vez en su vida, Harry viera el mismo como un espacio reducido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dime una cosa Sirius, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Harry identificó una mirada entre ellos que lo hizo enfadar, se suponía que era el jefe de los más jóvenes, ¿por qué demonios seguían excluyéndolo de ese modo?

-Es preciso que la chica pase a vivir en esta casa y sobre todo que forme parte de los nuestros, evidentemente necesitará una pareja para la lucha, y según me contaron, anoche se compenetró muy bien con el joven Potter, lo que significa que estos serán el nuevo grupo.

-Un momento, yo y Draco somos…

-El joven Malfoy ha sido asignado a otra misión, a partir de hoy, tanto la señorita Tonks como usted, joven Potter, pasan a estar bajo mi mando. Son órdenes de arriba, mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y me encargo de la división especial, de nuevo tenemos a un dúo Black-Potter, esperemos que sea igual de eficaz.

Sin más se largó de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca:

-¿Quién cojones es ese imbécil?, es más, ¿en qué está pensando McGonagall?, pienso ir ahora mismo a decirle…

-Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras, pero no fue ella la que ordeno esto.

-¿Entonces quien?

-Debería bastante saber que ni yo puedo meterme.

¿Quién demonios se creía con el derecho de manejar su vida sin más?

_**Imagino que no hace falta decir quien es ese personaje, jejeje, en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo de Harmony, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente Buybuy.**_


	4. Dependencia

_**Ante todo pido mi más sinceras disculpas por la tremenda tardanza, he estado muy liada y no he podido subirlo antes, espero que el largo del capítulo compense mi tardanza, se supone que ya está establecido mi horario de trabajo y ahora ya sí sabré de que tiempo dispongo para dedicar a escribir. Ahora paso a responder Reviews y os dejo con el cap, que lo disfrutéis, sobre todo tú Anguie que para eso es tú regalo.**_

_**Leo: **Hola, sí que habrá roces entre dos personajes, pero no será Luna y Tonks, Luna no está enamorada de Harry realmente, solo están juntos por tener a alguien realmente._

_Dumbledore aun no va a aparecer, pero saldrá tú tranquilo este no puede faltar ;), espero que te aclarases con Donde estamos jajaja, noe vemos en el siguiente buybuy ;)_

_**Dependencia:**_

Giró sobre sí mismo y dio de espaldas contra la pared, por unos instantes se quedó sin respiración al ver que el puñal volaba certero hacía su pecho, con rapidez y asustado se dejó caer al suelo.

Rubeus no dudo un segundo y se lanzó contra él con la espada lista para clavársela, Tonks, apareció para ayudarlo e impedir que eso pasara, pero de un fuerte empujón la quitó del medio.

Escuchó como esta golpeaba contra las barras de hierro que había en la pared, pero no pudo dirigir una mirada hacía ella, pues Rubeus aun seguía en sus trece de herirlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, consiguió desviar la espada y golpear a Rubeus en el estómago, pero el golpe no pareció llevar la fuerza suficiente, pues con el otro brazo, le propino un codazo en la cara seguido de una fuerte patada.

Cayó al suelo apretándose el estómago con ambas manos y sintiendo que la mejilla estaba a punto de estallarle de dolor.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que tienen para mí?

Gruñó enfadado, ¿quién demonios era ese tipo?, era la segunda semana que entrenaba con él y solo deseaba que desapareciera de su vida, en esas dos semanas no había podido salir a cazar, ni siquiera había abandonado la casa.

Tonks había corrido con su misma suerte, Remus había sido el encargado de recoger todas las pertenencias de la chica y de trasladarlas a su nuevo hogar, también de solicitar una baja indefinida en el trabajo de la chica.

Aunque mejor dicho sería afirmar que ya no regresaría.

-¿Qué más quieres?, maldita sea, llevamos desde las cinco de la mañana aquí metidos, ¿sabes el significado de un buen descanso?

Replicó Tonks molesta, a la par que se sentaba apoyada contra la pared y sosteniendo su propia espada entre las manos. Miró el arma y seguidamente a Rubeus para decir: -Y estás cosas son un asco. -Arrojó la misma al suelo y se masajeó las muñecas: -Pesan demasiado, consiguen hacerme lenta, y que las muñecas se resientan, ¿por qué tengo que entrenar con ellas?

Rubeus la fulminó con sus ojos negros y seguidamente lo miró a él:

-¿Creéis que esto es un juego para agradaros a vosotros?, sois los líderes, tenéis que estar a la altura, todos están bajo vuestra responsabilidad, ¿qué pasa si os atacan y solo cuentas con uno de estos trastos a mano?

Además, las siete armas están elegidas, cada familia tiene una de las bendecidas.

-¿Perdón?

Tanto Tonks como él, miraron a Rubeus sin comprender, ¿de qué estaba hablando este ahora?, Rubeus los miró unos instantes y exasperado se dirigió a la pared donde se resguardaban las armas y declaró:

-Los puñales de los Black; son los que has estado usando hasta ahora tú Harry, pero que tendrás que ceder a Tonks, pues ella es la verdadera heredera de estos, tú al contar con casi las mismas habilidades que ella, es que pudiste utilizarlos hasta ahora.

El látigo de los domadores Lovegood, aunque nuestra nueva Lovegood parece que quiso duplicarlos, si bien el nuevo no es tan letal como el original, la chica sabe cómo hacer daño.

Las pistolas de los Weasley, Arthur Weasley las remodeló basándose en las primeras, utilizó las piezas de las primeras y por ello siguen siendo eficaces contra esos malnacidos.

Los Longbottom eran cazadores de espesos bosques, entraron en la orden gracias a tus padres Harry, para ellos fueron los arcos y las flechas.

Los Malfoy de gustos finos, prefirieron los cuchillos de lanzar, aunque su otra alternativa eran unas espadas que ellos mismos habían diseñado, que resultaron ser muy eficaces.

Los Lupin, cuentan con unas garras de un metal especial, al principio no se creía que pudieran ser muy útiles, pero Jhon Lupin I, Demostró lo contrario, su descendiente, Remus Lupin, es el encargado de manipular ese metal y hacer otras armas efectivas para nosotros, su padre antes que él ya comenzó con las investigaciones.

Encontramos una mina cargada de ese material tan especial, y algunos de los altos, se dedican a la explotación de dichas minas para otorgarnos el material.

Y por último los Potter, podría decirse que ellos son los padres de todos los cazadores Harry, los tuyos fueron los primeros en luchar contra esas sanguijuelas, no conozco muy bien la historia de tu familia, pero te diría que sería bueno que viajases y buscara tu historia.

Ellos fueron los fundadores de la orden, y los encargados de nombrar a los líderes, pese a ser los creadores, ellos dejaron en claro una cosa, querían ser cazadores, no ser mandamases, había una historia tras eso, algo relacionado con una venganza, pero poco queda ya de los antiguos registros.

Sé, que eres el único de todos los presentes en esta orden de localizar y sentir a un sangre pura, también que eres nuestra única baza para localizar al nuevo Drante y acabarlo.

-¿De esta orden?, ¿quiere eso decir que en otra orden hay alguien que puede hacer lo mismo que yo?

Rubeus lo miró por unos instantes y frunció el ceño:

-Lo mismo, lo mismo no, nadie puede identificar al Drante excepto tú, pero sí hay quien siente a los sangre pura. Por eso es necesario que sepas muy bien luchar y protegerte, eres crucial en esta batalla Harry, y así te machaque en los entrenamientos, no saldrás de aquí hasta que me asegure de que puedes luchar en cualquier situación.

-¿Cuál es el arma de los Potter?

Interrumpió Tonks de repente, Rubeus dejó de mirarlo fijamente y miró a Tonks, alzó la espada que tenía entre sus manos:

-Esta, esta es el arma predilecta de los Potter, una lástima que cuando asesinaron a tus padres los canallas las robaran, algo idiota por su parte, pues solo un Potter puede utilizarlas.

Es igual que esos puñales que tú utilizas, puedes usarlos porque un Black te los ha prestado, pero no puedes sacar todo su potencial.

He de advertiros, de que del mismo modo que nosotros tenemos armas especiales para terminar con ellos, esos indeseables también cuentan con sus juguetes particulares, es cierto que somos de una pasta más dura que la de los humanos corrientes, pero ni mucho menos somos inmortales.

Todos los cazadores tenemos un pequeño punto débil ante esos miserables, y es por eso que al cumplir la mayoría de edad se nos hace perder la inocencia, se nos busca una dama para evitar caer ante ellas, los hombres somos más débiles que las mujeres ante sus encantos.

Pero se decidió que tantos unos como otros pasaran por el ritual, pues de ese modo quedábamos inmunes a su atracción. También cuentan con armas poderosas, y algunas que nos han arrebato a nosotros mismos.

Hay un juego de Hachas, que se encontraban custodiadas en casa de los Potter, que también cayeron en manos de esos indeseables, no sabemos a qué familia pertenecían, solo que existían.

-Y ahora también poseen uno de los puñales Black.

Dijo con cierto fastidio poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Una de las hijas del Drante me quitó uno de los puñales, parecía sorprendida de que yo lo tuviera, me cree el hijo de Sirius.

-Ya veo, ¿Sirius es consciente de eso?

-Le dije que lo recuperaría.

Su voz sonó demasiado segura y cuando Rubeus fijó sus ojos negros en él sonrió, hizo girar su espada en su mano y declaró:

-Veamos si esa afirmación es acertada.

Y sin más todo volvió a comenzar.

Mientras Harry y Tonks, eran llevados al límite de sus posibilidades y forzados a dar más de lo que habían dado hasta ahora, Arthur y Molly Weasley eran sometidos a un estrecho e intenso interrogatorio:

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Preguntó McGonagall con voz helada, Molly la miró enfadada y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro:

-Era mi pequeña Minerva, mi única niña, yo…

-Tu deber era matarla, si no es una de los nuestros es una enemiga.

-NO, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?, ella es humana, si bien no cuenta con nuestras cualidades, podía vivir como una humana más.

-O como una escogida para el Drante, ¿ese era vuestro plan?, ¿queríais conseguir la vida eterna por medio de ella?

La voz que acababa de hablar sonaba fría y provenía de una figura oculta en la oscuridad:

-No, eso nunca, ¿quién querría eso?, nosotros solo…

-¿Quién querría eso? –una risa helada se hizo presente, y Arthur Weasley sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo:

-Por los fundadores de la orden, solo deseábamos que ella pudiera vivir, no sé cómo es posible que ellos la…

-Si ese hubiese sido vuestro deseo, la hubieseis abandonado sin más, era la única forma de que viviera, sin embargo, la vigilabais e incluso visitabais.

-Eso es mentira, no hemos vuelto a ver a nuestra pequeña desde que la dejé a las puertas de ese orfanato, ¿verdad querida?

Arthur Weasley se giró a mirar a su esposa, cuando los ojos de esta reusaron su mirada lo entendió todo, furioso se puso en pie, cogió de los hombres a su esposa y la zarandeo:

-¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿en qué estabas pensando?, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?, por tu culpa mi hija ahora está en la mira de todos, por tú culpa la puedo perder.

La soltó desesperado y furioso, se giró a mirar a McGonagall:

-¿Qué le han hecho a mi pequeña?, ¿cómo es que distéis con ella?

Su voz sonaba desesperada, y cargada de miedo:

-El Drante la quiere, por ello debemos acabar con ella, no hay más salidas posibles.

-NO.

Molly gritó desesperada a la par que lloraba sin parar, Arthur la fulminó con la mirada, ella intentó tocarlo, pero este la apartó:

-Si pierdo a Ginny, ten por seguro que tú me perderás a mí.

-Arthur entiéndeme, era mi pequeña, no podía abandonarla sin más, me costó horrores estar siempre a la distancia, no poder abrazarla o decirle quien era yo, no poder…

-¿Y CREES QUE PARA MÍ FUE MÁS SENCILLO? Maldita seas Molly, ¿crees que no ansiaba ver cómo era mi niña?, ¿cómo había crecido?, ¿a quién se parecería?, ¿qué gustos tendría?, pero era consciente que si quería que viviera, yo nunca podía formar parte de su mundo, ¿has pensado alguna vez cuantas noches he pasado pensando en ella?

El silencio se hizo presente y pesado en la sala, solo perturbado por los sollozos de Molly, que no llegaba a controlarse del todo.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-En casa de los Black, Draco Malfoy se encarga de vigilarla estrechamente.

-¿Malfoy

Preguntó con asco Arthur poniéndose en pie enfadado:

-Sí, y seguirá siendo así hasta que se decida lo que se hará con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir Minerva?

Preguntó Molly alarmada.

-Está claro, el Drantre quiere a la pequeña Weasley, muy bien que siga a la carnada que al final del camino se encontrará con la jauría completa.

-No, ¿quieres usarla de cebo?, pueden matar…

-¿Y eso tendría que importarnos?, desde el momento en que la concebisteis sabías el riesgo que corríais al traerla a este mundo, y que su destino solo se dividía en dos caminos, o era uno de los nuestros, o debía morir.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?

-No daré explicaciones, conocíais las reglas y aun así quisisteis violarlas, pues bien, tanto vosotros, como los Black, pagaréis caro vuestro atrevimiento.

No consentiremos que ninguna de vuestras descendientes perdure demasiado.

Ambos vieron como tanto Minerva como el otro integrante de la sala se marchaban dejándolos allí solos. Arthur apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza la mesa:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, van a matarla, a nuestra pequeña.

Molly se llevó ambas manos al rostro y Arthur la miró furioso:

-Todo esto es por tú culpa, deja de llorar mujer, y piensa en como ponerte en contacto con tus hijos.

Molly rápidamente miró a su esposo, al fijarse en él se encontró recordando la primera vez que se fijó realmente en él, esa mirada de determinación.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer Arthur?

-No mataran a Ginny, pero para ello necesitamos que nuestros hijos comprendan, y que sepan todo.

-Ronald no lo aceptará, y él es ahora el heredero, da igual que todos nuestros hijos sean cazadores, si Ronald no accede, sabes que serán incapaces de moverse, y la muerte de Bill alejó a este de nosotros por siempre Arthur.

-Que controlen a uno de nuestros hijos no quiere decir que los otros sean inútiles, la orden puede haberle lavado el cerebro a Ronald, y que lo hayan nombrado heredero legítimo, pero el resto también son muy capaces.

-Arthur, si se enteran…

-Entonces, nuestra hija no hará el viaje al más hay sola.

Se había escapado y cuando regresase sabía perfectamente que le costaría muy caro, pero precisaba algo de aire libre.

Había salido de casa de Sirius por uno de sus escondites secretos, estaba cansado, pero sobre todo frustrado, precisaba perderse un poco y desconectar. Acababa de terminar de su entrenamiento con el gigantón de Rubeus y Tonks.

Debía reconocer que esas sesiones eran brutales, no estaba muy seguro, pero Rubeus parecía esperar algo más de Tonks y él, siempre estaba como a la expectativa de algo, y parecía dispuesto a machacarlos a como diera lugar.

Pasó un buen rato paseando, hasta que la tarde comenzó a dejar de recibir ese nombre, al percatarse suspiró, debía regresar. Levantó su verde mirada y el pulso se le detuvo por unos instantes:

-Maldita sea. –rebuscó entre su ropa y localizó la pequeña navaja que Remus le había regalado para su dieciocho cumpleaños, desde entonces cargaba siempre con ella.

Sirius había sido muy claro, nunca debía ir desarmado por completo, sobre todo porque podían suceder cosas como la que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de salir a pasear y encontrarse con un Killar?, una entre un millar, pero esa era siempre su suerte, es decir, él, era el uno.

Tras asegurar su navaja en su mano lo siguió, ¿dónde se dirigiría el miserable?, ¿iba a cazar, o volvía?

Lo siguió por varias calles, debía ser un Killar incompleto, de los más recientes pues parecía caminar con normalidad.

Lo siguió hasta llegar a un parque y comenzó a sentirse nervioso, el mismo estaba repleto de niños y padres de edades variadas. Temió horrores que pasara algo parecido a lo que había sucedido con Ron en su niñez.

Caminó más rápido y perdió algo de color al localizarlo apoyado en un árbol del parque mirando fijamente a los niños, ¡no podía ser capaz!, apretó los puños furioso y entrecerró los ojos, retomó su paso hacía este, dispuesto a sacarlo de allí a como diera lugar.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, este pareció sentirlo, olerlo o algo, porque rápidamente fijó su mirada en él, que recibió unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, ¡iba a cazar!, lo examinaron minuciosamente, como si pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto, cuando el Killar pareció comprender que él era un cazador, sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes y seguidamente, tras hacerle un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, echó a correr.

Harry no podía moverse, había escuchado hablar de los Killar, pero era la primera vez que veía a uno, era cierto que había escuchado descripciones, incluso imágenes terroríficas de los mismos, dibujos muy antiguos, pero nada le había servido para prepararlo realmente.

Su cabeza rápidamente recordó todo lo relacionado a los Killar.

Humanos que habían sido mordidos por vampiros pero que por alguna extraña razón su sangre no había asimilado bien la ponzoña y habían terminado por transformarse en seres que mataban de forma indiscriminada y que no solo se bebían la sangre de sus victimas, sino que no desperdiciaban nada de estas.

Había grados de Killar, del nivel uno al tres.

El uno era el más alto; estos ya no tenían consciencia alguna de que fueron humanos en el pasado y atacaban indiscriminadamente, pero para poner peor las cosas, soportaban bien la luz solar, por lo que ni horarios tenían.

Los de segundo grado solían poder controlarse, y solo aparecían cuando estaba apunto de amanecer o anochecer.

Los del tercer grado eran solo peligrosos cuando comenzaban a perderse gradualmente, era difícil identificarlos, pues caminaban como un humano más, tenías que fijarte bien o ser un experto cazador para darte cuenta, de que la persona que caminaba a tu lado, no estaba drogada, o borracha, sino que estaba comenzando su deterioro.

No obstante, ese sujeto no cuadraba en ninguno de los tres niveles, parecía un reciente de grado tres, capaz de comprender que algo andaba mal en él y que debía alejarse de todo el mundo, peros sus dientes, eran de un nivel uno.

Según Sirius, antiguamente a los Killar, no solo los cazaban ellos, sino que los mismos vampiros procuraban terminarlos, pues eran un peligro para su secreto, el cual consideraban de suma importancia.

Pero desde que había aparecido el nuevo Drante hacía quinientos años, habían comenzado poco a poco a dejar que los Killar actuasen sin intervenir para nada y de paso obligando a los cazadores a ocuparse ellos solos del problema.

Se maldijo por no valorar antes la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera suceder y se juró que a partir de ese instante, nunca más volvería a moverse tan desarmado.

Persiguiéndolo, llegó hasta un polígono industrial que aparentaba estar vacio, sin dudar sacó la navaja y caminó con cuidado:

-Mala idea, sin duda esto es una pésima idea.

Hablaba para sí mismo, pero por muy mala idea que fuera enfrentarse a un Killar completamente solo y con una mísera navaja, no podía dejar a este vagar a sus anchas, y menos después de percatarse que algo andaba mal con el sujeto.

Negó al recordar la mirada turbia de este al mirar a los niños del parque.

Fue pegado a la pared y vigilando todo a su alrededor, aunque algo le decía que no le serviría de mucho.

Escuchó un sonido proveniente de un poco más adelante y una risita divertida desde atrás, se giró rápidamente pero no vio nada.

¿Acaso creía que podía jugar con él?, aparentemente así era. Un portazo se hizo escuchar rompiendo el reciente silencio, miró a su alrededor buscando el lugar donde estaba esa maldita puerta y localizó cuatro diferentes.

Dos de metal, una de madera abierta y otra de cristales prácticamente rota, una de las metálicas se abría y cerraba, demostrando que el cerrojo de la misma estaba roto, así que por eliminación solo quedaba una.

Enfadado por sentirse tan expuesto, caminó hasta esta y la abrió, miró en el interior y frunció el ceño. Típico, tenía que estar oscuro y él no fumaba, por lo que no contaba con un mechero, otra cosa que tendría que solucionar, una maldita linterna portable a todas partes.

Entrar ahí era como servirse a sí mismo en bandeja.

-Idiota. –rebuscó en su chaqueta y enseguida dio con su móvil, ¿alumbraría la pantalla lo suficiente?

Después de todas las peleas con Sirius por el dichoso aparato, al final iba a resultarle útil y todo, nunca le habían gustado esos aparatos, era como estar controlado las veinticuatro horas del día, y era insoportable para él.

Pero Sirius lo quería localizable todo el maldito día, lo había obligado a hacerse un maldito contrato, aunque en esos precisos momentos se estaba maldiciendo por no haber pagado la maldita factura del contrato y no poder llamar.

¿Cuántas cosas estúpidas estaba haciendo en tan poco tiempo?

Miró la batería del mismo y se sintió satisfecho de haber dejado este cargando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, eso le garantizaba batería a tope, no todo tenía que ser malo.

En ese instante recordó algo que Luna le había comentado sobre su nuevo móvil y sus muchas posibilidades, la chica al verlo había alucinado y se lo había arrebatado decidida a ver todas las particularidades de este.

Y una aplicación en especial, había llamado la atención de la locuela de Luna, una forma de convertir tu pantalla en linterna. Esperaba que por una vez, Luna, no le hubiese hecho caso y no hubiese borrado la misma.

Sonrió al localizarla:

-Gracias Luny. –susurró, a la par que activaba la misma, apuntó al interior de la nave y frunció el ceño:

-Es mejor que nada.

Ahora lo mejor era ir pegado a la maldita pared, le importaba poco lo grande que fuera la nave, pero antes se aseguraría de que la puerta no se cerrase.

Buscó por el callejón y localizó una caja de madera, serviría hasta que la quitara alguien, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era, o cerrarla él mismo o encargarse de que nadie pudiera hacerlo, traducción, cargarse la cerradura.

Pero eso ocasionaría que se cerrase y abriese igual que la otra, lo que seguramente le provocaría más de un sobresalto.

Lo peor de todo es que la noche casi estaba completamente cerrada ya, definitivamente ese no había sido un buen día para levantarse de la cama.

Enfadado entró en la nave y cerró la puerta tras él, que fuese lo que dios quisiera. Se pegó a la pared y comenzó a caminar alumbrando delante de él, a veces también detrás.

El silencio era casi insoportable, y sus nervios iban en aumento, ¿o era un rastro de miedo?, ¿quién no lo tendría?

No estaba muy seguro de no estar metiéndose en la boca del lobo.

Sintió una ráfaga de aire contra su mejilla y se giró rápidamente, nada, algo rozó su otra mano y giró hacía ese lugar, se dio de bruces contra otra pared.

-Mierda, joder.

Escuchó una risa divertida, y seguidamente un sonido que no le gustó lo más mínimo, unos leves suspiro seguidos de un débil llanto.

-No.

Sin duda era el llanto de una niña, maldita sea, ¿Cuándo se había hecho con una pequeña?

Se sintió ansioso y alumbró su alrededor, nada, no veía más haya de dos palmos más adelante.

De repente el móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano y maldijo:

-No, ahora no.

Giró este y miró la pantalla, Sirius, él tenía que ser.

Descolgó el móvil, y enseguida escuchó la voz de Sirius al otro lado:

-¿Dónde mierda te has largado?, ¿acaso has olvidado la reunión de hoy?, ¿en qué estás pensando Harry?

El llanto de la niña se hizo más fuerte, y esta gritó, Sirius escuchó el grito y calló en seco:

-¿Qué está pasando Harry?

Miró a su alrededor buscando el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, maldita oscuridad y maldito Sirius.

-Ahora estoy algo ocupado Sirius, he tenido un pequeño proble…

-Ayuda.

La voz era tan fina y dulce, que la cría no debía tener más de seis o cinco años:

-MALDITO MISERABLE, DA LA CARA.

De repente las luces se prendieron de golpe y una risa se escuchó, era irónica.

Cerró los ojos cegado por el impacto de la luz:

-¿Dónde estás Harry?, dímelo que podamos ir a ayudarte.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró a una niña acurrucada contra una de las esquinas, sin responder a Sirius corrió hasta ella, todo gritaba trampa a voces, pero no podía dejar a una niña sola.

Al llegar hasta ella, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella:

-¿Estás bien pequeña?

La niña temblaba:

-¿Pequeña? Harry, ¿quieres contarme qué está pasando ahí?

-Sirius, me tope con un Killar en un parque repleto de niños, consiguió coger a una sin que me diera ni cuenta y ahora mismo estoy en un polígono industri…

Escuchó de nuevo la risa, solo que ahora no solo tenía un toque irónico, sino que también había algo de diversión:

-¿Un Killar?, Que tonto eres cazador, yo soy más que un despreciable Killar.

-Demuéstralo miserable.

Este volvió a reír, y la niña pareció reunir el valor suficiente para tirarse a sus brazos y abrazarse a él.

Rápidamente correspondió al abrazo de la pequeña con la mano donde tenía la navaja y dijo:

-Tranquila pequeña, te sacaré de aquí.

-Ayúdame por favor.

Sin duda no tenía más de seis años, ¡maldito cabrón!

-Lo haré.

-Harry, ¿en qué polígono estás y con qué armas cuentas?, dime el nivel aproximado del Killar.

-Asegura que no es uno de ellos, que…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sintió como un pinchazo en su pecho y de repente que alguien tiraba de él y caía al suelo quedando lejos de la niña.

-Para esto servís cachorros inútiles.

Sorprendido se encontró viendo como Granger, la hija del Drante daba tremenda bofetada a la niña que esta salía volando contra la pared contraria. Rápidamente se puso en pie, iba a recriminarle lo que acababa de hacer, cuando descubrió que algo corría contra esta.

Se interpuso en el camino de lo que iba hacía ella y se encontró sujetando las manos del Killar que había ido a buscar, miraba a Granger como si nada más existiera en la nave, parecía furioso y enloquecido, como pudo lo alejó.

-¿Pero qué demonios?

Escuchó una risa totalmente diferente a las escuchadas antes:

-Tranquilo Goyle, estoy bien, esa perra no me hizo gran cosa.

Se giró y descubrió como la pequeña se encontraba mirando hacía él y Granger con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sorprendió al ver que contaba con los mismos dientes que el Killar.

Era igual a él.

-Vaya, creía que los vampiros habían decidido dejarnos campo libre, al menos eso nos aseguró el Drante.

Dijo esta sin más, a la par que se quitaba la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta, era sorprendente, pero sin duda era una niña de no más de siete años.

-No suelo seguir normas.

Escuchó que respondía Granger, se sorprendió al ver que esta portaba dos espadas a su espalda y que sacaba estas y las hacía girar en sus manos para sonreír.

La pequeña miró a esta fijamente y relamiéndose con la lengua, sonrió, para decir:

-Me gusta demasiado la presa para dejarla ir vampira, será mejor que te marches o tendrás serios problemas.

Granger rió divertida, y él se sintió estúpido, ¿acaso pensaban que no existía?

-Sí, este cachorro en particular tiene ese efecto, pero pequeña, ya tiene dueña.

No hizo falta más, el Killar apareció tras ellos en ese preciso instante y comenzó a atacar a Granger, esta sin perder su sonrisa respondió al ataque, estaba tan centrado en ver como esta luchaba y se movía, que se había olvidado de dos cosas importantes, una; su móvil y en el que Sirius estaba llamándolo y escuchando todo lo que allí pasaba, y dos; la niña.

Esta se encontró ante él en escasos segundos, y tras girar una vez pudo ver que tenía unos puñales bastante afilados en sus manos y estaba dispuesta a clavárselos, esquivó el primer corte, pero el segundo acercó en su antebrazo.

Harry, consiguió apartarse a tiempo y se preparó para su siguiente ataque, con su navaja en mano, listo para detenerla, aunque sabiendo que sería difícil conseguirlo.

Cada cual con su respectivo adversario, se centraron en los mismos, la pequeña no solo era fuerte, también contaba con una rapidez casi imposible, en menos de un segundo podía verla en dos lugares diferentes, y por si eso fuera poco, tener a Granger cerca lo estaba desquiciando.

Todo su interior parecía reclamarla, sentía lo que ella sentía en esos instantes, y para colmo de males, su garganta había comenzado a quemar, estaba sediento, pero algo le decía que no era de agua.

Furioso por todo eso, consiguió acertar un corte bajo el cuello de la pequeña, esta rompió en un grito histérico llevándose una mano al cuello, al ver su mano teñida con su propia sangre, lo miró fijamente.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a sus labios y formó una sonrisa torcida, antes de poder hacer un solo movimiento esta desapareció de su campo de visión.

-No, maldición.

Giró sobre sí mismo, pero no la localizó, miró hacía arriba desesperado, pero antes de volver a mirar al frente escuchó que esta decía en su oído:

-Ya eres mío.

Supo enseguida que iba a morderlo, pero de nuevo Granger salió de cualquier parte y consiguió alejarla de él, perdiendo en el proceso una de sus espadas, esta cayó a sus pies:

-Eres inútil.

Recriminó enfadada, sus ojos ámbares brillaban por el furor de la lucha y respiraba agitadamente.

Antes de poder contestar, alzó su espada y sin miramientos giró sobre sí misma sujetó esta con ambas manos y dio una estocada, antes de moverse sintió la sangre salpicar sus ropas y al mirar al suelo, descubrió la cabeza de la pequeña girando por el suelo.

Escuchó el grito enfurecido del otro Killar y sintió que lo empujaban por el pecho, cayó al suelo y vio como este cogía desde atrás a Granger, la obligaba a dejar caer su otra espada al suelo y tiraba de su cabeza hacía un lado, supo enseguida que estaba dispuesto a morderla.

Sin pensar demasiado, cogió la espada que más cerca tenía y en el momento en que vio como este clavaba sus dientes en su cuello, se la lanzó acertando en uno de sus brazos, Granger se apoderó de la misma, y como si el hecho de que el sujeto la estaba mordiendo careciera de importancia, consiguió deshacerse de él y clavó la misma en su pecho, más esta no parecía satisfecha, pues cogió la otra y sin dudar cortó el cuello de este, que cayó de igual forma que la cabeza de la otra.

Se puso en pie y ella se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron en el acto, esta soltó la espada dejándola caer al suelo y sonrió:

-Así es como se hace cazador.

Y una vez más no lo dejó hablar, solo que esta forma de callarlo le gustó más. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba siendo besado por esta como si nada acabara de pasar ahí.

Respondió al beso en el instante, ella lo empujó contra la pared y profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Antes de darse cuenta, la tuvo atrapada contra la pared y sujetaba sus manos contra la misma, ella rió divertida:

-No puedes controlarme cazador.

Ronroneó contra su oído, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, ¿qué le estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué demonios era tan débil a ella?

Se apoderó de sus labios y la alzó, sintió la suavidad del cuero de los pantalones de ella contra sus manos, y deseó poder desaparecer los mismos, quería tocar su piel. Ella se abrazó a su cuello:

-No pares cachorro.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Respondió, besó su barbilla y comenzó un descenso por su garganta, llevaba un top negro atado al cuello, y de hombros descubiertos, donde portaba la funda de ambas espadas, buscó el enganche de las vainas, y lo desabrochó.

La separó un poco de la pared y ambos escucharon el sonido que produjeron al impactar contra el suelo.

Ella le dio más acceso y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, la deseaba, deseaba tenerla en ese preciso instante, Sirius le había advertido del poder que las sangre puras podían ejercer en ellos, pero sin duda este nunca lo había probado.

Él había pasado por el ritual, y sin embargo ahí estaba, terriblemente decidido a que ella fuese de él. Sintió como tiraba de su cabello y lo obligaba a alzar sus labios, ella los atrapó con su boca, jugó con su lengua y lo provocó moviendo sus caderas contra las de él.

Gruño en mitad del beso y se pegó más a ella, cuando necesitó aire para respirar, ella tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro, y apoyaba su frente contra la de él, sus manos se encontraban una enredada en su top y la otra sosteniéndola por el trasero pegándola a él.

-Esta noche no saldrás de aquí cachorro.

Sonrió de medio lado, ¿se creía que podía controlarlo?, que sorpresa se iba a llevar:

-Tengo que cazar, me temo que ese deseo no podré cumplirlo.

Granger se acercó a sus labios y lo provocó con los mismos:

-Entonces pasemos un buen rato primero.

Besó sus labios a la par que él conseguía deshacerse del nudo del top y este quedaba suelto a sus caprichos, abandonó los labios de ella y emprendió el descenso con su boca, mientras su mano buscaba el camino para acariciar sus pechos.

Ella giró un poco el cuello y marcó un camino para él, no le importó seguirlo, después de todo, este terminaba en el mismo lugar.

Sus labios descendieron por su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta que algo lo detuvo, sintió que sus labios había encontrado algo distinto, al fijarse se encontró con dos hilos rojos que bajaban por el cuello de esta, ¿qué demonios era eso?

Al seguir el camino de ambos hilos se tensó, provenían del lugar que el Killar había encontrado libre para morderla. Su garganta pareció secarse en el acto, su respiración se detuvo y apunto estuvo de separarse de ella, no obstante ella susurró contra su oído:

-Hazlo cachorro, no temas nada, soy la única que puede saciar tú sed.

¿Su sed?, ¿de qué demonios estaba ella hablando?, solo tenía sed de poseerla, de estar dentro de ella y tenerla a su merced. ¡Maldita fuera!

Ella se acercó más a él y todo su cuerpo reacciono a su cercanía, sus labios se abrieron casi por decisión propia y antes de poder negárselo se cerró sobre su cuello:

-Succiona, no tienes que morder mi cazador, solo bebe.

Sus palabras eran dichas con cuidado e iban acompañadas de suaves caricias a su pelo, hizo exactamente lo que ella le dijo y se perdió a sí mismo. Ya no era el sabor, no, era ella, toda ella, era como estar dentro de ella, ser ella misma y a la vez ser él. Eran uno y eran perfectos.

Supo en el preciso instante en que ella también lo mordió porque sintió que su erección crecía a la par que sabía que ella estaba apunto de perder el control, cerró los ojos y se encontró inundado por infinidad de imágenes.

Todas de ella, y todas con diferentes situaciones, diversos tipos que la poseían pero que no lograban nada de ella, solo respuestas banas, la empujó encerrándola sin posibilidad de movimiento y haciéndola notar sin duda su erección.

Ella gimió, y en su mente se vio a sí mismo haciéndole el amor de mil y una formas, pero con un punto de diferencia, ella era de él, y nadie más la tocaba y ella lo aceptaba, del mismo modo que él sabia que no quería a otra en su cama.

De repente algo inundó todos sus sentidos, una presencia casi imposible de evadir, algo que la reclamaba, no obstante de algo estaba seguro, podía reclamar lo que quisiera, pero ella no era de él, no, Esa vampiresa le pertenecía, ella podía decir que él era de ella, bien, iba siendo hora de que también entendiera que hasta que pudiera librarse de lo que fuera que había pasado, ella era de él.

Se separó de ella sintiéndose más fuerte y saciado, no obstante ella no lo dejó ir aún:

Cuando terminó sintió como besaba el lugar donde le había mordido e incluso pasaba su lengua por ese lugar:

-Mañana cazador, mañana serás mío, todo mío.

Soltó una carcajada y la obligó a mirarlo:

-¿Ansiosa?, por cierto mi nombre es Harry, no cachorro o cazador.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa:

-En el Caldero Chorreante Harry.

La miró sin comprender, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Búscalo, seguro lo encuentras, y cazador, no me olvides o lo pagarás caro.

Besó una vez más sus labios de forma apasionada y deseó poseerla en ese preciso instante, que le diera a la puta reunión y a todo lo demás.

-Dime que te quedarás.

Sí, maldita sea, Sirius no podía intervenir, él no sabía donde…se separó de ella alarmado:

-Mierda. —dejó de mirarla y sintió su mirada curiosa:

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué buscas?

-El maldito trasto, Sirius estaba al otro lado.

-¿Trasto?

Exasperado lo localizó, se agachó para cogerlo y se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas y unos quince mensajes.

-Ah, el móvil, ¿y dices que Black escuchó todo?

-Parece que la llamada se cortó en algún punto.

Sintió la mano de ella sobre su espalda y sintió un escalofrío, cerró los ojos y algunas imágenes se apoderaron de él. Al abrirlos la descubrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos cerrados, definitivamente no podía estar cerca de ella, se volvía un maldito adicto.

-Mañana Harry, mañana en el caldero chorreante, a las diez.

Ella se alejó y recogió la funda con las vainas, recogió una de las espadas y él mismo alargó su mano hacía la otra y la cogió. Estaba examinándola cuando la escuchó reír divertida:

-Vaya, así que ahora tienes una rehén, ¿qué pedirás a cambio?, ¿acaso quieres el puñal de tú padre?

Se detuvo por unos instantes, en realidad solo iba a devolverle la misma, pero ahora que lo decía, sonrió de medio lado, ya tenía la forma de conseguir lo que había perdido:

-Así es Granger, mañana podrás volver a tenerla en tus manos.

-Hermione.

Declaró ella sin más, eso lo pilló por sorpresa, la miró unos instantes y susurró el nombre, esta negó, caminó hasta él y colocando su mano sobre su rostro, acercó sus labios a los de él y comenzó a decir su nombre suavemente:

-Se pronuncia Hermione, Harry.

-¿Qué me has hecho Hermione?

Preguntó sin apartar los ojos de ella, esta pareció desconcertada por unos instantes y seguidamente apartó su mano de su rostro:

-¿Sabes?, te seré sincera cachorro, no sé exactamente que está pasando, soy hija del Drante, se supone que deberías estar ahora mismo sufriendo espasmos en el suelo, es la segunda vez que pruebas mi sangre, y parece que el único efecto que tiene en ti, es que deseas más.

Y yo te he mordido, y sin embargo ahí estás como si eso no hubiese pasado nunca, la pregunta en realidad sería, ¿qué hay mal en ti?

Tendrías que estar en proceso de transformación, pasar por un infierno para ser un siervo nuestro, incluso la primera vez que te bese, eso no debería haber pasado.

-Lo sé, se supone que tendrías que darme asco…

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos, con un hambre insaciable uno del otro y sin explicación, ¿por qué no preguntas a tú padre sobre ello?, quizás Black sepa algo, pero te diré algo Harry, sea lo que sea, el error eres tú.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto:

-¿Soy un error?

Ella lo miró y rompió a reír, sintió una pequeña descarga al escuchar su risa divertida, no era fría como las otras, era incluso cálida, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser una maldita sanguijuela y no una cualquiera, sino la hija del Drante?, es más, la que Sirius y Remus temían que se convirtiera en la señora de todos los vampiros.

Sí definitivamente algo andaba mal con él, su maldita suerte, apretó las manos en un puño, aunque una de ellas no la pudo cerrar nada más que entorno a la empuñadura de la espada.

-Quiero advertirte algo, esta noche no será fácil, aunque creo que ambos pasaremos por lo mismo.

No entendió eso, pero por la forma sería que lo había dicho sin duda sería verdad, la vio girarse para marcharse y se sorprendió a su mismo alargando la mano y haciéndola girar, sorprendida ella quedó pegada contra su pecho, levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y le susurró:

-¿No piensas despedirte?

Saboreó sus labios una vez más, e iba a profundizar el beso cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar de nuevo, molesto dejó de besarla, pero sin soltarla cogió el móvil, Sirius otra vez.

Descolgó el móvil sin apartar la mirada de ella:

-¿Diga?

-¿Diga?, ¿así coges el maldito móvil?, ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO HARRY?, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos?

Sirius siguió hablando echándole la bronca del siglo, pero cuando sintió los labios de ella apresando los suyos, dejó de escucharlo:

-Harry, vuelve ahora mismo, ¿dónde demonios estás?, he mandado a cinco grupos diferentes, cada uno está en uno de los polígonos industriales del lugar, y ninguno de los equipos te ha encontrado.

Dime que conseguiste deshacerte de la puta del Drante.

Esas palabras le molestaron e iba a responder, cuando tanto Hermione como él escucharon varias voces fuera de la nave.

-Ya Sirius, Estoy bien, y escucho las voces de Tonks y Draco, así que deja la histeria.

-¿Qué DEJE LA HISTERIA?, CUANDO…

Cortó la llamada molesto, beso una vez más los labios de esta y susurró:

-Vete, corre, sal de aquí.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?, Saben que estaba aquí, escuché a tu padre…

-Ya una vez conseguiste escapar de mí, y te tienen en un alto rango, pueden creer que fuiste capaz de burlarme por segunda vez.

-Es que sería capaz cachorro.

-Puedes pensar así si lo deseas, pero no soy el mejor por nada.

-Lo vi esta noche, ¿qué hubiese pasado si no llego en ese momento?, esa arpía estaba por morderte justo cuando te separé de ella.

-El pinchazo en el pecho.

-Eran sus dientes, y créeme no se hubiera quedado en un simple pinchazo.

-¿Quién iba a esperarse que hubiese una Killar de esa edad?

-Aún no sabes nada cachorro, creo que deberías aprender algunas cosas, pero he de irme ya, recuerda mañana…

-Sí, allí estaré.

Sin más ella se separó de él y se alejó, llegó hasta una de las puertas y la vio salir por la misma, sujetó la espada con más fuerza y la miró fijamente, estaba apreciando la belleza de la misma cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Se giró sobresaltado y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de Rubeus:

-Veo que al menos conseguiste uno de esos trastos que tanto detestáis tú y Tonks.

No dijo nada, volvió a mirar la espada, pero Rubeus se la arrebató de las manos, más la soltó rápidamente quejándose.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué la tiras?

-Está ardiendo, maldita sea, ¿cómo demonios puedes cogerla?

Lo miró extrañado y dejó su mano a medio camino entre si cogerla o no, ¿ardiendo?, miró a Rubeus y después a la espada, sin más la cogió entre sus manos y la sostuvo, no quemaba para nada.

Al alzarla, Rubeus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y entre desconcertado y desconfiado.

Voleó lejos la copa de vino y se sujetó al respaldo del sillón, cerró los ojos y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al mismo.

¿Quién, qué miserable estaba con Granger?, ¿quién se había unido a ella?

No era un sangre pura, eso era seguro, pero tampoco era un miserable humano, no esa presencia que había sentido era demasiado fuerte para una simple alimento.

Abrió los ojos y vio que su vista estaba nublada, y sabía que estaba sumamente excitado, fuese quien fuese el mal nacido había conseguido de esta lo que nadie había conseguido y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso.

No, ni mucho menos, había perdido a la madre y nunca había podido poseerla, pero eso no le pasaría con la hija, no, esa sería de él. La había marcado para dejarlo claro a todo el que se acercase a ella, e incluso para dejárselo claro a ella.

No obstante se había empecinado en desafiarlo uno y otra vez, y había seguido teniendo relaciones con quien deseaba, era una gata peligrosa y lo sabía. No solo por su maldita sangre, sino por su puñetero linaje.

Jean Granger había sido la única sangre pura que se había revelado contra él, y que no había poseído, su maldito compañero la había protegido hasta que había caído a sus pies muerto, y esa criatura era hija de los dos que lo habían desafiado.

No podía permitir su rebelión, y menos aún que se le escapara, ella era consciente de que sería de él tarde o temprano y lo aceptaba, pero quien acababa de estar con ella, podía cambiar eso.

Había obligado a sus otras hijas a unirse a Granger, incluso ella había sido unida a las otras, debía creer que era hija de él, si alguna vez se enteraba de la realidad no dudaba que podía someterla, pero prefería tenerla bajo su mando de una forma más sumisa.

Nunca sería libre de él, su pequeño pájaro enjaulado seguiría así por siempre, presa de sus manos.

-Padma.

La puerta se abrió y por esta apareció Hannah, su tercera hija legítima, al verla se quedó unos segundos observándola, pelo rubio tirando a castaño, liso, alta, de cuerpo exquisito, de ojos claros y sumisa, muy sumisa.

Pansy había sido una amante apasionada, dispuesta a ser suya antes que ninguna y a serlo cada vez que él lo desease, Padma era de amoldarse, si debía hacerlo lo hacía y no pensaba no disfrutar de ello, Hannah sería su pequeña sumisa, sin ninguna duda.

Y su reto y seguramente lo que más disfrutaría sería tener a Granger, someterla a él.

Demostrarle de quien era, pero aún era pronto, debía dejarla madurar un poco más, debía pasar por la última fase de todas.

-Padma fue a buscar a nuestra hermana, sintió que precisaba ayuda y no dudo un segundo en ir a buscarla padre.

Maldición, ¿y qué hacía él ahora?, volvió a mirar a Hannah y se decidió:

-Muy bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de que comiences a saber que cosas me dan placer, ve a buscar a tú hermana Pansy y venid ambas.

Vio y sintió el miedo en ella y le agradó, sin duda disfrutaría, ya se preocuparía de ver a Granger más tarde, además era culpa de ella por contar con un cabello que lo incitaba a imaginárselo más oscuro y de rebeldes rizos.


	5. El despertar de Tonks

Angie perdona por la tardanza, pero aquí tienes el nuevo cap, disfrútalo y nos vemos, ya no digo pronto porque no lo sé, el trabajo y médico me tienen atareada y estresada. Por cierto, ¿leíste ya el libro?, ya me dirás que te pareció, nos vemos, una abrazo.

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que hasta ahora no he advertido a la gente de que esta historia contendrá escenas muy explicitas, el contenido será claramente para mayores de 18.

Nunca he escrito algo tan subido de tono como pretende ser esta historia, después de todo es un regalo para alguien especial y que sí que tiene la edad para leerlo.

La categoría es la correcta, así que quienes lean es bajo su responsabilidad, Angie, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final.

_**El despertar de Tonks.**_

Llegó a la casa y fue derecha a su cuarto, al llegar a este cerró la puerta, no deseaba ver a nadie, la cerró con seguro y se dirigió a la bañera, necesitaba una ducha, y ponerse algo cómodo, ya bastante mal pasaría esa noche.

Maldijo para sus adentros, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera tan expuesta ante un cazador?, es más, ante un Black.

Se desvistió y soltó su cabello, sus rizos cayeron por su desnuda espalda, se miró al espejo ante ella y llevó dos de sus dedos al lugar donde el cazador había posado sus labios.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y la sangre le hirvió, maldito fuera por no haberse quedado esa noche con ella.

¿Por qué no podía controlarlo?, ¿cómo era posible que pese a haberlo mordido este no se transformase?

Ya no solo eso, sino que hasta había probado su sangre, debería estar muriendo por ella, ser una de sus esclavos, pero no, el cazador no aparentaba ni el más leve rastro de sumisión.

Solo existía su claro deseo por ella y ahora su sed, porque él ahora estaría sediento de ella, si bien no era su siervo, sí que le pertenecía en cierto modo, eso quizás sirviera para calmar su frustración.

Cogió uno de sus camisones negros de satén y se fue a darse el baño que su cuerpo reclamaba.

Tras la charla de Sirius y la bronca de Rubeus, había tenido que ir a cazar con todos, Rubeus casi lo había dejado inconsciente de cansancio.

Harry consiguió deshacerse de todos ellos y encerrarse en su habitación, se había duchado con agua fría, y se había acostado, estaba cansado y solo deseaba descansar, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, incómodo comenzó a dar vueltas en su cama, su cuerpo estaba sudando, y sentía que se moría de calor, pese a que la noche era fría.

Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama que tenía, y no se quitó la de abajo porque recordó que no había cogido sus boxers, se destapó por completo y gruñó frustrado al darse cuenta de que nada mejoraba.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, sino por cansancio por cabezonería, más cerrar los ojos fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

Se encontró observando una cama de matrimonio de madera antigua, en ella se encontraba Hermione recostada, al igual que él completamente destapada y sin poder conciliar el sueño, se removió una vez más en la cama, y Harry pudo ver su cuerpo cubierto por un simple y corto camisón negro de satén, se acercó a la cama, y la miró fijamente.

Ella se puso bocarriba, la vio suspirar y que cerraba los ojos para después morderse el labio inferior.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acercarse a ella, repasar sus largas y blancas piernas con sus dedos, acariciar sus muslos y deslizar el camisón con sus dedos hacía arriba.

Para su sorpresa, vio como ella hacía exactamente lo que él estaba deseando hacer, tragó en seco y se acercó un poco más, vio como enredaba sus dedos en el satén y como este dejaba a su vista un culot del mismo color y tela que el camisón, los dedos de ella acariciaron el poco vientre que dejó a su vista.

Harry se encontró observando su rostro, el cual parecía perdido en mil sensaciones, mientras él solo deseaba poder hacer el recorrido que la mano de ella estaba llevando a cabo, cuando llevó sus ojos de vuelta a la misma, la encontró descendiendo…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia, maldijo entre dientes y al fijarse en sí mismo se frustró más:

-Maldita sea.

Su garganta por si fuera poco se encontraba seca, y todo su cuerpo reclama una maldita cosa, salir de allí y buscar la maldita habitación en la que acababa de estar.

Al escuchar que volvían a llamar, se puso en pie, ¿quién demonios lo estaba molestando a esas horas?, caminó hasta la puerta y abrió el cerrojo, cuando consiguió abrir la puerta se quedó parado en la misma, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

-Yo, no sé que me pasa, no puedo dormir, y no sé, sentí que…- Tonks lo miraba sin saber que decir exactamente, llevaba su cabello suelto y revuelto, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad diferente a la que le había visto con anterioridad, se encontraba con una simple camiseta de tirantes y un culot.

Parecía respirar con cierta agitación y ahora se mordía el labio inferior:

-¿Puedo pasar?

Vio que esta llevaba una de sus manos hacía su cuello y sintió un escalofrío, tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta, maldita sea, ella era una sangre pura después de todo, y lo peor es que su cuerpo parecía confundirla con Granger.

O quizás pensara que podía ser una buena sustituta, miró a Tonks de arriba abajo, sin duda podría serlo, pero había algo en lo que no podría sustituirla, sus ojos viajaron al cuello de esta, enseguida localizó el lugar exacto en el que esa misma tarde él había posado sus labios en el cuello de otra.

Su garganta ardió y Tonks fijó sus ojos en él:

-Será mejor que te vayas.

Susurró con voz ronca, Tonks en lugar de alejarse llevó uno de sus dedos a su pecho desnudo y acarició el mismo, Harry miró su mano y Tonks declaró:

-Ahora mismo me necesitas, no sé como lo sé, pero…

No terminó su frase lo empujó hacía el interior de la habitación, y ella misma entró en esta:

-Tonks, no creo que quieras…

-Shhh, deja que yo decida lo que quiero Harry.

Sintió las manos de esta repasar su torso y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, los labios de Tonks apresaron los suyos y comenzó a besarlo, gruñó al sentir que todo su cuerpo respondía a ella.

¿Era la necesidad o porque ella compartía algo con Hermione?

-Esto no es buena idea. –dijo separándose de ella: -No creo que pueda controlarme, Tonks, es mejor que te vayas, puedo lasti…

-No quiero un caballero Harry, necesito algo más salvaje, y sé que tú tampoco necesitas a Lovegood y su sexo ligh.

-Luna es…

-Lovegood era suficiente para ti, pero ahora no, y ambos lo sabemos. –Tonks apresó su erección con una de sus manos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer de sus labios.

Tonks sonrió y apresó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, cuando lo soltó Harry declaró:

-No seré cariñoso, no esperes que sea dulce ni que…

-No quiero nada de eso, no me sirven esas banalidades, quiero todo lo que arde en ti en estos momentos y lo quiero ahora.

Antes de que ella terminara su frase Harry la había acorralado contra la puerta de su cuarto y ahora devoraba sus labios sin ningún cuidado, era solo sexo, una forma de liberar todo lo que su cuerpo cargaba desde que había tenido a Hermione entre sus brazos, la alzó cogiéndola fuerte del trasero y la despegó de la puerta, ella enredó sus piernas en sus caderas.

Sujetándola contra él la cargó hasta llegar a su cama, la dejó caer en esta sin ningún cuidado, y sin dejar que ella se moviera apresó sus manos con fuerza contra el colchón con una de las suyas, mientras con la otra rasgó la camiseta de tirantes que esta tenía, descubrió que no llevaba nada más bajo esta y se deleitó con la vista de su pecho, este no era grande, pero no por ello dejaba de ser llamativo.

Agachó su rostro hasta uno de ellos y sin mirarla a los ojos apresó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, sintió como ella se arqueaba contra él y luchaba por soltarse, con fuerza la sujetó ahora con ambas manos y se subió sobre ella, impidiendo así que moviera sus caderas.

La escuchó gemir bajo él, mientras se deleitaba con el mismo, seguidamente atrapó el pezón con sus dientes y Tonks soltó un pequeño gemido de placer mezclado con cierto dolor.

Soltó sus manos y llevo una de las mismas hasta su pecho, cerró la misma sobre este y lo masajeó, seguidamente apresó el pezón rosado con dos de sus dedos y la pellizco.

Tonks gimió a la par que llevaba sus manos hasta su cabello, sintió que tiraba del mismo con fuerza y cuando consiguió separar sus labios de su pecho, Tonks se incorporó y atrapó sus labios, con suma agilidad Tonks se sentó sobre sus piernas, no supo como demonios ella lo había conseguido.

Colocó ambas manos en la espalda de esta para acercarla a él, no obstante bajó por esta en una caricia y apresó su trasero pegándola contra su erección.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, y Tonks abandonó sus labios y comenzó a besar su mentón y descendió por su pecho, ella misma jugueteó con uno de sus pezones, e incluso lo mordió.

Tonks, consiguió tumbarlo en la cama, quedando ella encima de él, subió hasta su oído y susurró:

-Quiero más.

Antes de darse cuenta, Tonks besó su cuello, sintió que con su lengua repasaba el mismo y de repente cerró sus labios sobre el lugar que antes estaba besando.

Harry llevó una de sus manos hacía la nuca de Tonks:

-Tonks.

Como única respuesta por parte de ella, sintió el pinchazo de un mordisco, en ese preciso instante entendió lo que esta estaba haciendo, iba a separarla de él cuando ella misma se separó:

-Lo necesito, no sé que me sucede, pero necesito…y sé que tú también, no sé como pero siento que tú precisas lo mismo, que tienes sed.

De un momento a otro, Tonks introdujo su mano bajo la almohada y extrajo su navaja, ¿cómo demonios sabía ella que esta estaba ahí?, sin mediar palabra, Tonks llevó la misma hasta su muñeca y lo miró fijamente:

-Tú solo puedes conseguirlo por este medio ¿Verdad?

No entendió de qué le estaba hablando hasta que hizo el corte, antes de poder apartar a esta de él, alarmado por su reacción ante lo que ella hacía, Tonks lo apresó contra la cama.

Sintió sus labios contra los de ella, y como esta lo besaba con deseo desenfrenado, incluso la sintió desabrochar el cordón que ataba su pantalón de pijama.

Antes de separarla, ella consiguió introducir su mano en el interior del mismo y lo acarició, apartó a esta de él, rápidamente:

-Espera, Tonks, es evidente que no estás actuando normalmente, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Tonks sonrió de medio lado:

-¿Qué importa eso?, el caso es pasarlo bien, ¿qué importa lo demás?, es evidente que me necesitas y yo estoy dispuesta a dártelo todo, solo necesito un poco de ti.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿no te das cuenta de que si permito esto terminarás por convertirte en una pura sangre definitivamente?

-No me importa seriamente lo que suceda conmigo, y más tendrías que preocuparte de ti ¿no?, si te muerdo, significará tú muerte o tú posible trasformación si bebes de mí.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?, se supone que hasta hace unas semanas no creías nada de esto ¿y ahora resultas toda una experta?

-Sirius tiene mucha información en los libros que hay en esta casa, y yo soy muy curiosa sobre lo que me rodea.

Tonks se acercó de nuevo a él y sonriendo declaró:

-¿Qué me dices?, ¿qué opción prefieres?

La miró fijamente:

-Esto no es…

-Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo, solo preciso ver el brillo de tus ojos para entender que tu garganta hierve igual que la mía, ven a mí Harry, coge lo que te ofrezco.

Negó:

-No lo entiendes, yo, Tonks, pese a que coja lo que me ofreces, yo no me transformaré.

Tonks lo miró ahora sin comprender y tras unos instantes entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese examinándolo:

-Ya lo has probado, has bebido de una sangre pura, ¿cómo es posible?

-Eso solo me concierne a mí y…

-Ahora todo está claro, por eso esto que siento solo me pasa contigo, tú me llamas a ti. Eso quiere decir que puedo estar contigo sin temor a herir a nadie más.

Esas palabras lo descolocaron por unos instantes, sin embargo Tonks se puso en pie y lo abrazó con fuerza contra ella para susurrarle al oído:

-Estaba muy asustada, temía que esto fuera algo más peligroso y difícil de solucionar, Harry Por favor, ayúdame, odio la idea de ser una de ellos, de saber que puedo llegar a morder a cualquiera de los que ahora me acompañan solo porque tenga deseo de ello.

Y del mismo modo que tú me ayudas a mí, yo podría ayudarte a ti con el deseo que te recorre.

Sabes igual que yo que no es buena idea que vuelvas a estar con esa sangre pura, podría ser muy peligroso para ti, yo puedo conseguir mitigar eso.

Lentamente Tonks llevó su muñeca donde se había hecho el pequeño corte hasta los labios de él, ambos se miraron fijamente, ¿sería verdad que podía utilizar a Tonks como sustituta de Granger?

Lo mejor era averiguarlo cuanto antes, por ello se abandonó a ella, del mismo modo que ella lo hizo con él, solo deseaba que eso no desembocara en algo que ninguno de ellos pudiera controlar.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el sexo entre ellos fue más de lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado, Harry la poseyó de todas las formas que pudo y bebió de ella del mismo modo que ella lo hizo de él, juntos llegaron a lo más alto, no obstante, y pese a que ella sí que quedó saciada de él.

Harry se encontró frustrado mirando el techo sobre él con Tonks dormida a su lado, no podía quejarse nada más que de una cosa. Ella no era Granger.

Había besado y recorrido a Tonks como si la que estuviese en su cama fuera ella, y lo peor es que sentía en su ser que ella había experimentado lo mismo. Más de una vez al cerrar los ojos la había visto en su cama, acariciándose en los mismos lugares que él acariciaba a Tonks, como si ella lo estuviese viendo.

Y luego estaba la sed, era cierto que Tonks podía saciar la misma en cierto grado, pero no del todo, ¿quería eso decir que si no era Granger él no podía saciarse?, y ¿por qué solo deseaba esa sangre, había pasado el día con sus compañeros y solo cuando había estado con Granger había sentido la sed.

Y ahí con Tonks, pero no sentía deseos de probar la de nadie más, de echo la idea le repudiaba y asqueaba, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo él?


	6. El Caldero Chorreante

Hola a todos, aquí tenéis el nuevo cap, disculpad la demora, no me da tiempo a responder a Reviews, pero agradezco los mismos, y espero vuestra opinión al respecto de este cap.

_**El Caldero Chorreante.**_

Todo en la casa de Sirius era un caos, y en cualquier otro momento eso le habría importado, pero precisamente ahora no era el caso, pues gracias a ello, se había escabullido sin ser detectado.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando por las calles de Londres, buscando un maldito lugar que se llamara como la hija del Dantre le había dicho.

Por supuesto que había preguntado a Sirius sobre el lugar, pero nada más nombrar el sitio, Sirius había mudado de color y lo había atravesado con sus grises ojos, advirtiéndole de que si ponía un maldito pie en el lugar, tendría serias consecuencias.

Tras esa amenaza, la disposición de ir había aumentado considerablemente, si Sirius pensaba que podía controlarlo iba siendo el momento de hacerle entender que no era una marioneta fácil de controlar.

Lo que más le molestaba, no era la prohibición en sí, sino el que no le diera explicaciones, si en lugar de amenazarlo, le hubiese explicado sus motivos, quizás habría conseguido que se quedara en casa y no acudiera a la maldita cita.

Tras un buen rato deambulando sin rumbo fijo, se decidió por llamar a Ron, quizás este supiera algo, pero, ¿y si le decía a Sirius?, frunció el ceño, ¿a quién podía preguntarle sin tener dudas de que lo delatara?

La respuesta llegó de inmediato, había una persona que seguramente conocería todos los locales de Londres, y que pese a no haber entrado jamás, seguramente le sonaría de algo.

Buscó en su móvil el número de Tonks, ella era policía, debía saber el lugar exacto, su otra opción era Luna.

Marcó el número y espero mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando el nombre de la calle en la que se encontraba, Tonks cogió el teléfono enseguida:

_-¿Sí?_

-Tonks, preciso de tu ayuda.

_-¿Dónde estás?, ¿qué sucede?_

-Digamos que estoy algo perdido, necesito saber si conoces un lugar llamado El Caldero Chorreante.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono, extrañado inquirió:

-¿Tonks?, ¿sigues ahí?

_-¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar Harry?_

Su voz sonaba extraña:

-¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó que suspiraba y pudo imaginársela sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y mirando uno de los tantos libros que leía a diario:

_-Te diría que no fueras, que regresaras a casa, que estoy esperándote, pero no servirá de nada. ¿Vas a verte con ella?_

Que acertara de lleno en su suposición lo hizo fruncir el ceño:

-No creo que tenga que dar explicaciones, ¿o sí?, solo dime si sabes dónde está y ya.

_-No hace falta que seas tan brusco, el lugar al que quieres ir, no es un lugar muy seguro que digamos, de todas formas te lo diré si así lo deseas, pero ten mucho cuidado por favor._

Tras esas palabras le dijo la dirección, Harry se percató de que no estaba muy lejos del lugar indicado y antes de colgar agregó:

-Gracias por tu ayuda, te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie dónde estoy, y mucho menos con quién. A ser posible que nadie se entere pero sobre todo Sirius.

_-Puedes confiar en mí Harry._

Sin despedirse colgó y el pitido de fin de llamada lo acompañó unos segundos, tras colgar él también, apretó el teléfono y comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar correcto.

Una vez se encontró frente a la puerta arrugó el ceño, miró a su alrededor y se fijó en la gente que entraba en el local.

Realmente nunca se habría imaginado que un lugar como aquel existiera, se encaminó a la entrada y tras entrar un pensamiento nada agradable le asaltó.

No era buena idea, definitivamente no lo era, había algo mal en aquel lugar, y sin embargo, todo parecía encajar a la perfección, como si fuera el lugar perfecto para gente como él.

Dio unos pasos hacia el interior pero un tipo colocó una mano sobre su hombro impidiéndole seguir, al mirarlo se tensó:

-Disculpa, este local es muy selecto, solo algunos pueden entrar, y te garantizo que no es el mejor local de los alrededores.

-Stan, no asustes a mis clientes, sabes de sobra lo que debes hacer, haz solo tú trabajo y ya.

Escuchó que decían desde lejos, al buscar a quien acababa de hablar, se encontró con unos ojos azules sumamente inquisidores, que al verlo de frente se achicaron, mientras en los finos labios se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida y veía como juntaba los dedos de ambas manos formando una especie de triángulo entre ambas.

-¿Podría decirme por qué ha venido?

-He quedado aquí con alguien.

-Ya veo, ¿y podría decirme quién o qué es usted?

Miró al tipo entre sorprendido y extrañado y seguidamente se levantó la chaqueta, mostrando a este la daga de Sirius.

El tipo siseó ante el arma y lo miró fijamente:

-Un cazador, un Black.

-Veo que la fama me precede. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Aquí todos son bienvenidos, cazadores o vampiros señor Black, antes de pasar ha de comprender, que no puedo permitir que entre con armas, del mismo modo que le advertiré de que todos somos iguales en cuanto de un paso al frente.

Aquí no hay cazadores y vampiros, nada de eso, en este lugar está prohibido levantar un arma contra nadie, los rencores se quedan en el mismo lugar que yo estoy, al dar un paso al interior, deberá olvidarse de lo que es y convertirse en un cliente.

-¿Aquí todos son iguales?

Inquirió extrañado, miró al interior y las escenas que se encontró no le agradaron para nada, realmente no deseaba dar ese paso, iba a alejarse, cuando sus ojos conectaron por segunda vez con esos azules tan alarmantes, el tipo solo negó discretamente.

Sin fiarse demasiado alargó su mano al puñal de Sirius y cogiéndolo por la hoja, puso el mango en dirección de Stan, el vampiro miró la daga y seguidamente a él, parecía sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo.

Él mismo lo estaba, ¿cómo podía estar ofreciendo su puñal de ese modo tan irresponsable?, era una muestra de buena fe, ahora la duda era clara, ¿tendría el tipo buena fe también? O ¿tiraría con fuerza de la daga cortando su palma sin más?

Stan intercambió una mirada con el de ojos azules y lentamente alargó su mano hacía el puñal, tras asirlo por el mango, siseó de dolor, tiró lentamente de este y lo dejó rápidamente bajo la mesa que había ante él.

Lentamente dio el paso que lo cambiaría todo, varios pares de ojos se posaron en él en el momento preciso en que hizo ese simple gesto, tras percatarse de la audiencia que había levantado caminó seguro de sí mismo hasta la barra.

Allí había un humano, por lo que dedujo que debía ser un cazador retirado o algo por el estilo, el tipo le dedicó un gesto de la cabeza como saludo:

-Argus Filch.

Su voz era áspera y no denotaba amabilidad alguna.

-Harry.

Dijo sencillamente, el tipo lo miró durante un buen rato sin decir nada:

-¿Sabes?, no tengo todo el día para estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, ¿me vas a decir que vas a tomar?

-Sí, una cerveza.

Inquirió sin más, y se sentó mientras el tipo le daba una botella de cerveza bastante sucia, frunció el ceño y tras coger una servilleta y limpiar la boquilla se la llevó a la boca, pero antes de terminar ese movimiento una mano se lo impidió.

-Dele a nuestro nuevo cliente un wiski de mi colección privada.

Miró al tipo de ojos azules, mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos y la hacía deslizarse por la barra hasta que una mujer la cogió y sonrió.

-¿Le gustaría compartir mi mesa caballero?

-¿Y usted es?

-Abeforth Dumbledore, dueño del local, y un tipo sumamente interesante.

Esa voz los hizo girar a ambos, el tipo de ojos azules se tensó por unos segundos e inquirió:

-Querida, no te esperaba hoy por aquí.

-Ya sabes que me gusta sorprender y hacer cosas que nadie espera que haga.

-Espero que no creas que voy a consentir que aquí hagas lo mismo, no quiero peleas, pequeña.

Hermione sonrió a las palabras del tipo y se acercó a ellos:

-¿Y quién dijo que vengo a pelear? Veo que ya has conocido a Harry. –seguidamente lo miró a él y acercándose más hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de él susurró: -¿Llevas mucho esperándome?

Sintió que el tipo liberaba su mano y no tardó en llevarla a la cintura de esta, mientras ella apresaba su labio inferior y cogía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Prácticamente acabo de llegar.

-Invitaba a este joven a compartir mi mesa, viendo la situación extiendo mi invitación hacía ti también.

Hermione miró a Abeforth de forma desconfiada:

-¿Qué interés tienes tú en él?

El tipo sonrió de nuevo de forma enigmática e inquirió:

-Mejor pasamos a mi despacho privado, te garantizo que esta tarde será de todo, menos aburrida, querida mía.

Abeforth comenzó a caminar, él y Hermione, se miraron uno al otro sin comprender, pero esta cogió su mano y tiró de él para que lo siguieran:

-ARGUS, Lleva esa botella con tres vasos a mi despacho y que nadie nos moleste.

El tipo de la barra miró bastante mal a los tres y rumiando un sinfín de cosas, se dirigió al despacho de Abeforth y abrió la puerta para que ellos pasaran, tras dejar las bebidas y botella encima de una mesa salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

Harry no se sentía nada cómodo en esa situación, realmente no estaba muy seguro de querer quedarse encerrado en un despacho con un tipo al que no conocía de nada y con una muchacha a la que temía casi todo el maldito gremio de cazadores.

-¿Sabes?, nunca pensé que te conocería en este sitio muchacho, siempre creí que te conocería en el cuartel.

-¿Es usted un cazador?

-Fui, uno de los mejores para ser sinceros, pero me retiré, fuerzas más impresionantes tomaron mi lugar.

No comprendió muy bien eso, pero tampoco le dio importancia a ese hecho.

-¿Suele ir mucho por el cuartel?

-Suelo ir de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando mi hermano reclama mi presencia, ya debes saber que no es un tipo al que se deba desobedecer, ni siquiera yo, su hermano, me atrevería a ello.

-¿Quién es su hermano?

El tipo lo miró por unos instantes y tras beber un sorbo de Wiski sonrió:

-¿No me digas que te he conocido antes que Albus?, ¡vaya!, es increíble que aún no se haya presentado ante ti, después de todo, siempre ha tenido mucho interés en tus progresos.

-No creo conocer a nadie llamado Albus.

-Eso quiere decir que aún no eres consciente de nada, ya decía yo, es realmente increíble que estés aquí solo para acompañar a la hija del Dantre. Dime una cosa muchacho, ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?

Miró de reojo a Hermione que parecía distraída mientras bebía de su vaso y miraba algunas fotos que había por todo el despacho distraída:

-Si pertenece al gremio a de saberlo muy bien.

Inquirió sin más, Abeforth sonrió abiertamente:

-Claro que lo sé, la pregunta muchacho es , ¿lo sabes realmente tú?

Lo miró sin comprender y este se puso en pie para acercarse a Granger, cogió una de las fotos y se la mostró a esta:

-Veras muchacho, hay cosas que incluso los vampiros saben. Pequeña, enseñemos algo de historia a nuestro cachorrito, dime que sabes de las personas de esta fotografía.

Granger lo miró extrañada y seguidamente lo miró a él, miró la foto que Abeforth le mostraba y siseo mientras decía:

-Es una foto de vuestros grandes. Los últimos iniciados, realmente si los hijos han salido minimamente a los padres, tendríamos algunos problemas.

Empezando de izquierda a derecha, tenemos a los Longbottom, un matrimonio atrevido y que sin duda se las trae, tienen un cachorro a cargo de este de ahí, Neville, todo un toro de guerra.

Siguiendo al matrimonio, Arthur Weasley y su esposa Molly, ella no es una amenaza, pero el padre: -ella sonrió de medio lado: -El padre de Dolohove sufrió en sufrió en sus propias carnes lo que ese indeseable era capaz de hacer. Claro que Dolohove no tardó en vengarse de él, su hijo mayor lo sabe bien. –ella rio divertida, mientras él recordaba ese día sin ningún atisbo de diversión, menos cuando Ron lo miraba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Abeforth que lo miraba fijamente: - Siguiendo el curso, los Malfoy, unos salvajes sin compasión por nadie, matan a todo el que se encuentre cerca de un vampiro, sea o no uno de los nuestros, su escusa es simple, mejor prevenir, ni un solo humano cercano a uno de sus escenarios de caza, ha salido bien librado. Tengo entendido que incluso a los cazadores les cuesta controlarlo, aunque su progenitor y sucesor parece tener otra forma de pensar.

El loco de Lovegood, un loco con un brazo fuerte y con ideas revolucionarias y peligrosas, su hija ha heredado cierto aire ausente, aunque reconozco que pelea mucho mejor que su padre.

El solitario Remus Lupin, este es especial, hay varios de los míos que ansían su sangre, a su familia se la culpa de haber creado esas armas infernales, y él o su descendencia acabarán pagando lo que sus ancestros crearon. Fenir Greyback tiene especial interés en él, por lo visto le debe su nueva cara a este y quiere hacerle el mismo presente.

Él y sus dos amigos fueron durante una buena temporada un buen dolor de cabeza para los nuestros. Dejaremos a este que sigue para el final y vamos con los cabecillas de vuestra orden.

James y Lily Potter.

Harry se enderezó en el sillón que ocupaba y miró a Abeforth fijamente, este solo lo miraba calmadamente, Granger solo hablaba sin dar importancia a la foto ante ella realmente:

-Ellos fueron un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, mi padre se encargó de ellos hace ya unos años, pero le costó lo suyo, me consta que los odiaba mucho, no conozco realmente la consecuencia de su odio, pero sé que eran letales, el Potter y Black, tú padre, eran un equipo letal, ni uno de los nuestros que se enfrentó a ellos escapó con vida, por lo visto la puta de Potter era una arpía muy buena, mató a mi madre en cuanto la tuvo cerca.

Según me confió mi padre, esa zorra lo tenía enloquecido, era muy astuta y rápida, pero al final cedió a él, y ni su despreciable esposo pudo hacer nada para impedir su muerte por acabar con mi madre.

Black, se creía que era un soltero empedernido y que no se ataba a nadie, todos lo creíamos inteligente, después de todo atarte a alguien, es conseguir una debilidad y hacerte vulnerable.

Sin embargo parece que estábamos equivocados, pues supo ocultarte bastante bien, ninguno de nosotros sospechó nunca que tuviera un hijo.

Abeforth miró a Hermione unos instantes y seguidamente a él, acababa de darse cuenta de que Granger no sabía que su apellido era Potter:

-Dime muchacho, ¿la historia de la señorita concuerda con la tuya?

Lo miró molesto, por supuesto que no concordaba con la suya, pero no estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca, no deseaba decir lo que había sucedido con sus padres. Hermione se giró a mirarlo y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba de rabia.

-Por lo visto no, ¿Qué se cuenta de esos despreciable Potter?, ¿que son unos héroes porque mataron a la esposa del Dantre?

-No sé la historia de los Potter.

-No te hagas Harry, todos sabemos que tu padre Sirius Black, era el mejor amigo de ese par, nunca dejaría que su hijo no supiera de ellos.

-Pues te equivocas.

Inquirió poniéndose de pie molesto, Hermione lo miró por unos instantes desconfiada:

-Los Potter, se encontraban en su casa, se habían tomado un tiempo de sus actividades, precisaban estar seguros de sus siguientes movimientos, pues se vieron sorprendidos por algo que nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños, creyeron que les sucedería a ellos, entre otras, porque se creía que era casi imposible.

No obstante, sucedió, y ambos tuvieron un hijo, ese pequeño, nació con un destino trazado, algo que ninguno deseaba que pasara, y sin embargo no podían impedir. A la par que ellos se ocultaban y pensaban en cómo combatir lo que se les venía encima, el Dantre, tomó la decisión de acabarlos de una vez por todas. Era consciente de que eran peligrosos, después de todo los Potter eran los únicos que podían detectar al siguiente Dantre antes que él y si eso sucedía podían acabarlo.

Está claro que el Dantre desconocía algunos secretos de los Potter, del mismo modo que el propio gremio, la familia Potter siempre ha sido un enigma, uno que a muchos les gustaría descifrar, sobre todo a Albus.

Mi hermano tiene un interés especial en ti muchacho, no logra comprender como demonios saliste con vida de las garras del Dantre. Esa noche debiste haber muerto y sin embargo aquí estás, en compañía ni más ni menos que de una Granger, la hija de los únicos que se opusieron al Dantre, la hija de la mejor amiga de Lily Potter, tu madre.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de Abeforth y lo miró entre confundida y alarmada, mientras que él, miraba a este furioso:

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Inquirió a su vez Hermione:

-La verdad, es muy curiosa la situación en la que nos encontramos. Granger, para todos los cazadores es sabido que tu madre aborrecía al Dantre, buscó protección del mismo, y los cazadores se la dieron, había un vampiro amigo de los cazadores y que nos ayudaba en nuestra misión e investigaciones, él se encargó de proteger a tu madre.

Pero se enamoró de ella, y juntos escaparon, ya no solo los perseguía el Dantre, también los cazadores, pero fueron localizados por este.

Resulta, que el vampiro que era compañero nuestro, era un hijo legítimo del anterior Dantre, por lo que pudo dejar embarazada a tu madre. El Dantre, cuando supo lo que había pasado, acabó con tus padres y te acogió como una de sus hijas, te ató a tus hermanas y a ellas a ti, para que nunca descubrieras esto.

Te desea Hermione, eres su obsesión debido a que no pudo tener a tú madre para él. En el periodo en que tu madre y tu padre se enamoraban, Lily Potter y tu madre Jean Granger, se hicieron amigas, ambas compartieron infinidad de cosas.

Incluso los cazadores descubrieron que tus padres habían sido ocultados por los Potter, que ellos los habían protegido incluso dando la espalda a los suyos.

Así que esa es la historia de vuestras familias.

-Un Potter, este cachorro es un Potter, ¿y dices que el Dantre no es mi padre?

-Exacto, el Dantre solo desea poseerte, nada más, pero podrías resistirte a ello.

Vio como ella cerraba ambas manos en puños y dirigió sus ojos ámbares hacía él, sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, estaba furiosa, pero también confundida, maldita sea, sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo el estado de ella.

No podía decir que él se encontrase en un estado mejor de claridad, pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no dejarse influenciar por nada, desde que supo que era un cazador.

La información que acababa de darle Abeforth, no era tampoco algo que no supiera, exceptuando la parte de la historia en la que sus padres y los de aparentemente Granger, eran amigos y los habían ayudado a huir.

-Eres un Potter.

Repitió ella, se acercó a él y furiosa lo empujó, cayó al sillón que había estado ocupando y antes de darse cuenta la tenía besando su boca con furia contenida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, respondió al beso porque ella se lo demandó y para su sorpresa ambos parecieron olvidar la presencia de Abeforth en el lugar.

Tras un buen rato devorando sus labios ella se separó de él, sus ojos ámbares estaban nublados de deseo:

-¿Por qué?, maldita sea, ¿por qué lo deseo?, es un maldito cazador.

-Eso tiene que ver con el secreto de la familia Potter.

Escucharon que decía Abeforth, ambos buscaron a este y lo encontraron en la puerta dispuesto a abandonar su despacho:

-¿Secreto?, ¿qué secreto?

Abeforth negó:

-No lo sé muchacho, solo sé que estáis en problemas, necesito que seáis sinceros conmigo, ¿has mordido a Harry, Hermione?

Ella sonrió:

-Por supuesto, en cuanto vi que era vulnerable a mí, no pensaba perder el tiempo si podía cazar a un Black.

Abeforth asintió:

-Bien, no es un Black lo que has cazado, y tampoco diría que lo has cazado, Harry, ¿has probado la sangre de Hermione?, en alguna ocasión, aunque solo fuera una gota.

Este frunció el ceño y asintió a su vez mientras sentía a Hermione pegarse más a él:

-Bueno, puede que algo bueno salga de esto, al menos tenemos a la peor hija del Dantre bajo control, no todo podía ser malo.

Sintió que Hermione se tensaba y al mirar a esta encontró enojo en sus ojos:

-¿Controlada?, ¿de qué estás hablando viejo loco?

Abeforth la miró y sonrió:

-Pequeña, estás con un Potter, los únicos capaz de encontrar a vuestro siguiente Dantre, capaces de detectar a un sangre pura y de controlarlos si intercambian un poco de sangre con ellos.

Cometiste un error, quisiste atarlo, y has sido tú la atada. No podrás estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Hermione que se incorporó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó a este:

-Estás equivocado viejo, es él quien no puede vivir sin mí, toda la noche lo he sentido, toda la noche ha estado pendiente de mí.

-¿Estás segura de eso?, ¿no serías tú la que ha estado al pendiente de él?, dime algo pequeña, ¿con quién te has saciado esta noche?

Hermione lo miró extrañada por esa pregunta:

-Yo…

-Con nadie, te has quedado en tu cama, sintiendo como tú dices, no obstante no has dejado que nadie ocupe su lugar, Harry, ¿qué tal tu noche con Luna?

Miró a Abeforth desconcertado, ¿cómo demonios sabía él lo de Luna?, y más importante, ¿cómo sabía que no había pasado su noche solo?, era cierto que no había terminado saciado de su encuentro con Tonks, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese podido estar con nadie que no fuera Hermione, tal y como parecía pasarle a ella.

Hermione lo miró furiosa y con los ojos entrecerrados, Abeforth rompió a reír:

-Bien Granger, ahí tienes tu respuesta, ¿quién está atada a quién?

Sin más se largó de allí dejándolos solos en el despacho, la vio tensarse, parecía lista para atacarlo, algo que no dudaba haría si no salía de allí, se puso en pie para verla de frente:

-¿Cómo has podido engañarme?

-Yo no he engañado a nadie, tú diste por hecho que era un Black, nunca me preguntaste, no tenía por qué ocultarte que soy un Potter.

-Quiero que me desprendas.

-¿Qué te qué?

Preguntó confundido, ella se acercó a él de una forma peligrosamente lenta:

-Que me desprendas, que deje de estar atada a ti.

Él sonrió de forma autosuficiente:

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?, es evidente que tenerte bajo control nos conviene a todos nosotros.

Ella apretó los puños furiosa y se lanzó contra él, antes de lo que se tarda en decir uno, ella estaba sobre él y ambos caían al suelo. Ninguno tenía armas, las tenía Stan, por lo que se trataba más de fuerza que de otra cosa.

Se enfrascaron en una refriega que se llevó por delante algunos muebles del despacho de Abeforth, de un momento a otro se encontró tirado en el suelo con ella sentada sobre él y su mano sobre su cuello.

Agarró su mano con fuerza mientras ella apretaba más:

-Despréndeme, maldito cachorro, quiero que me liberes o te mataré y me liberaré sin más.

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, consiguió soltarse del agarre de esta, agradecía que su padre le hubiese pasado sus genes, pues un cazador cualquiera no habría podido soltarse de ese fuerte agarre. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se la sacó de encima empujándola contra un mueble del lugar.

Resultó ser uno de cristal que se hizo pedazos en el acto, se puso en pie rápidamente y antes de que ella se recuperara del golpe, la cogió de los hombros con fuerza y la azotó contra la pared apresándola contra esta.

Descubrió unas cadenas que colgaban y sin dudar ató la mano de esta a la misma mientras que con su propio cuerpo hacía fuerza contra ella:

-Ya basta Hermione, no sé qué narices quieres que haga, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios se supone que te libere.

Yo no sabía que podía hacer esto, nunca me habían dicho nada, sabía que podía detectar a los Dantre y a los sangre pura, no que si alguno intentaba morderme podía acabar siendo atado a mí.

Por lo que si ni siquiera era consciente de ello, ¿cómo esperas que sepa pararlo?

Ella luchó por soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, más él hizo presión sobre ella:

-No pienso soltarte hasta que comprendas esto, ya he tenido suficiente con un intento de matarme, no quiero lidiar con otro.

-Pues entonces mátame ahora, acaba conmigo en este instante, prefiero eso a estar atada, yo soy libre, nadie me ata.

-Te equivocas, Abeforth te acaba de decir que estás atada a tus hermanas y al Dantre. Entiendo que has vivido con eso siempre, pero no eres libre como tú dices que deseas ser.

-No deseo a ninguno de ellos, nunca he sentido necesidad por estar con el Dantre, pese a que él me ató, nunca sentí esto que siento.

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron, la miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, Abeforth podía decir que ella era la atada a él, pero maldita sea si él no estaba experimentando en ese momento el maldito deseo de poseerla.

-No creo que lo que pase aquí sea una atadura Hermione, se supone que cuando alguien te ata, es para que tú te obsesiones con esa persona y solo le pertenezca a él o ella, pero aquí hay algo más, pues te puedo garantizar que lo mismo que sientes tú lo siento yo.

Es cierto que ayer estuve con Tonks mientras pensaba en ti, pero no acabé saciado, mis deseos por ti menguaron un poco, pero te garantizo que no por mucho tiempo.

Si no puedes apostar que no estaría aquí en estos momentos, sino con Tonks en mi cuarto.

Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Hermione brillaran intensamente:

-Tonks, ¿la cachorrita Black?, ¿la híbrido?

Había desprecio en la voz de esta, la miró sin comprender y asintió, furiosa tiró de la cadena y consiguió soltar su mano de la misma, se maldijo por no haberla apretado más:

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocar lo que es mío?

Y sin apenas darse cuenta se encontró siendo besado por esta una vez más, un beso demandante y hambriento, uno que no tardó en regresar, sabiendo que en ese mismo momento pensaba poseerla.


End file.
